


Withdrawals And Radiowaves

by addviolence, VocaSonic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Demon Deals, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Dubious Consent, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relapsing, Sex Addiction, Sex Magic, Sex Positive Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Titfucking, Vibrators, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addviolence/pseuds/addviolence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic
Summary: You don't know how good you have it until it's gone.Angel gives up on redemption and the hotel, crawling back to his old life after two months of going clean.It doesn't work out the way he wanted.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha new fic go vrrrr 
> 
> anyways valangel is that gud gud and it's time to step into this ship my god this is some tasty shit. don't worry yall, the radiodust is on it's way, too ;) welcome to withdrawals and radiowaves! aka: addiction's a bitch. angel learns this the hard way
> 
> enjoy, lovelies!! <3  
> \--vocasonic

"And you've been clean for two months now, right Angel?" Charlie chirped, writing words down on a piece of paper at her desk. Her patron sat across from her, thigh-high booted legs crossed as he leaned back in a plush office chair.   
  
"Yes, princess. No drugs, no sex, not even a sippa booze.." He repeated, nodding to himself. It sounded like an accomplishment, but it was hardly anything to celebrate, truthfully.   
  
Two months without _anything._ For being named after a drug, not doing _any,_ or anything he used to do on a daily basis, was grueling for Angel Dust. He ended up on edge all the time- extra bitchiness only one of the more minor symptoms of withdrawals. He _hated_ this, hated 'redemption' that might not even work, hated shaking for no reason, feeling hot and then cold, hated how his reflexes were off, hated being _off._ _  
__  
_ "Great work, Angel! I'm proud of you," Charlie smiled at him, checking off a few more boxes and pulling out a sheet of gold star stickers- sticking them onto the paper's corner like a kindergarten teacher would grade a child's test. "I knew you could do it. And from here, you're just gonna keep getting better!"   
  
All for a fucking plastic golden star and a pat on the back.   
  
"Am I?" Angel snapped without thinking, the emotion coming out in his voice far too easy. Far too out of control of what he liked. "Am I ever gonna get better? Because why the fuck haven't I sprouted fuckin' wings and a halo and risen up outta this shithole yet?"  
  
"Angel, I know you're upset but it's only been two months-"   
  
"--I know, it's been fuckin' forevah since I've felt _okay_ for a day!" Angel's vision blurred, the next thing he noticed was the sting of tears in his eyes and the slight taste of salt as they tracked down his face and past his lips.  
  
" _Listen._ You're going through withdrawal pretty badly- that's normal. This is the worst of it! Soon you're gonna be fine, even without all the stuff that you did before!" Charlie kept trying, but startled a bit when her desk was kicked.   
  
Seeing the girl's face, Angel felt a stab of something- let's not call it guilt -but just _something_ negative that caused him to retreat, slumping down in his chair and curling his arms in on himself, as if making his body as small as possible. "S'been like this for _forever._ " He shook, wiping his face clean with the back of his hand only for more tears to take place. "I know you want me to be good, but I honestly dunno if I can _keep doing this._ "   
  
Charlie got up from her seat, carefully walking over to the distressed demon and reaching out a hand to place on his shoulder. "I know things are bleak right now." She sighed. "But you _have_ to keep trying. Please, Angel."  
  
"Ya keep tellin' me that like it's a _choice,_ " He spat back at her, jolting slightly when her warm hand made contact and rubbed gently. _It was okay, it's okay.. she wouldn't hurt him... herself, anyways._   
  
"Being good _is_ a choice," Charlie corrected. "a choice to take the better path, even if it's hard sometimes. And you've been making that choice for sixty days now! Isn't that incredible for a demon? You're proving so much for _everyone_ right now, that they can genuinely _be better,_ if they just _try._ " There was so much hope and compassion in her voice. And maybe it would've landed more if Angel wasn't in the current mood he was in right now- but the last thing she expected was for him to push her away, causing the girl to stumble backwards a little bit but not so much as to fall.  
  
Angel forced himself up out of the chair, his posture still crumpled over himself weakly. "Y'kno what sist'ah? If it's so much of a _choice,_ then m'fuckin' _done._ "   
  
"You... what?"   
  
"Ya heard me. _M'done._ Takin' free rent an' protection was a choice, but this redemption shit?" Pink eyes glowered dangerously, aggressive but full of so much hurt--   
  
"This shit was _never_ a choice. So I'm gonna make one right now, actually. For once. An' I'm gonna fuckin' ditch this hell within actual Hell, and make my life worth livin' again. It wasn't with Val, and I dunno what I'm gonna do, but _not fuckin' this._ An' _not fuckin' here._ " Angel swallowed his voice cracking, flipping off Charlie as he stormed out of her office and through the hotel lobby, forgetting his belongings in his room as he headed for the door.   
  
Daring to glance back, he saw her again, trying to follow him- but it was needless.   
  
"Don't look for me." Angel warned as he slammed the hotel doors behind him, and ran far enough to take refuge in an alleyway to tire himself out with tears for a little while before calming down enough to pick himself back up and wander Hell's streets for a bit.   
  
His options were limited. His face was pretty ruined, so unless someone didn't care about mascara streaked cheeks and someone so weak they could hardly fuck back, standing on the corner was not ideal. I mean, this was Hell, so he probably _could_ make do with that, but he _really_ didn't want to unless he had to.   
  
He could... rob a store for some new makeup and try hitting somewhere more classy, maybe a higher class demon would pick him up. His reputation spoke for himself, so perhaps he could use his social status as a gain…  
  
...if he didn't die trying. He didn't have anything. No extra clothes, no weapons, nothing. In fact, he was quite vulnerable out here if someone were to come up to him right now. A new realization of fear set into Angel's veins, and _fuck_ how he wished he could put something else in his veins right now.   
  
Angel hardly realized it before it happened, as he had just been walking along the street like any other common demon. But looking up, he saw the big neon sign.   
  
_Porn Studios._ _  
__  
_ The bright pink XXX underneath the words taunted at him. It almost made him want to bust down crying again, he was so unstable. He could practically _smell_ the vice in the building in front of him, sure to be full of drugs, dick, and whatever else that the spider wanted to stuff himself silly with.   
  
Valentino was also sure to be in there... and maybe, if Angel played his cards right, he could get his job back- or just have Val fuck him deep into the carpet until he didn't know anything anymore, and while that would've been a nightmare most days, a deep yearning inside Angel screamed different.   
  
Angel had no resistance left. He had no restraint. But he was full of raw emotional energy and a craving for everything this one building had for him, and he might as well have burst through the doors and right past the front desk. He knew which floor had his room in it, and he knew that just showing his face around here would get Val a text on his phone for sure. _He wanted this so badly._ He wanted that piece of shit to text him, to tell him to _get over here this instant,_ to come and _get high and sit on my lap until you cum untouched,_ to _let a hundred people fuck you nonstop while we livestream it all,_ in here Angel was a starved man walking into an all-you-can-eat-buffet.  
  
And it was only gonna be in the morning where he realized that all the delicious entrees were full of rotten grime and bugs, but the morning didn't matter- he _needed_ a hit _now._ _  
__  
_ As predicted, word travelled fast around the studio. It was almost like everyone had been anticipating the day Angel Dust would show his mug around the place again, sending one of Valentino’s pieces of fresh meat sauntering towards the spider with a purpose to fetch. An imp wearing a latex bodysuit perhaps a few sizes too small around her bust and a dazzling chain with the word ‘Pastora’ around her neck gestured to the spider.   
  
“Valentino wants ya in his office, sug,” she drawled, a mutual understanding between them that Angel no longer had the option to back out and turn tail even if he wanted to. Now he was stuck in someone else’s web. Especially now that she was turning on her heels and leading him down familiar, filthy hallways.   
  
She knocked twice at the door before they went in, and when they entered the large swivel chair at Valentino’s desk wasn’t facing them. The only thing to make it obvious he was even present was the red cloud of smoke billow from around it.  
  
“That’s all I needed, Maria,” he finally spoke first, and with the snap of his fingers the imp turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. Now it was just the two of them. Valentino let the unsettling silence linger between them for a few moments before he turned in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. Noting just how sunken in and tired Angel’s face appeared brought a victorious, knowing glint to his eyes.   
  
“Back so soon, Angie baby..?” The moth purred, a condescending smirk plastered on his face as he exhaled another puff of smoke between his teeth. Tapping a finger against mahogany, Valentino’s glare hardened somewhat. “Did you have fun out there..? Did you get it all out of your system?”   
  
They’d done this song and dance too many times before. But although Valentino wouldn’t admit it, he was surprised Angel hadn’t come running back to him sooner this time. Like he always did every other time before now.  
  
As much as he thought about what this moment would be like, Angel found himself shaking where he stood, and when he finally saw his old pimp face to face he blamed the body quivers on the drug withdrawals.   
  
What should he say..? What should he do..? Val sounded like he was on the brink of annoyance, and Angel had come here looking for favors with nothing to offer except the mere hope that he would still want him.   
  
And his makeup was still fucked up, and he looked like shit. Why did he expect this to go well?   
  
"Y-yes, Val.." Angel whiffed the scent of smoke in the room, the familiarity causing that lump in his throat to rise up again. _The things he would do for a single cigarette right now._ "Mm-M'done. I-I know my place now..." His _voice_ was shaky even. Gross.  
  
Val sighed, putting the cigarette out in his ashtray. He pursed his lips thoughtfully, as if he were mulling over the current situation deeply only now, like he didn’t expect nor plan for this to happen.   
  
“You know there’s no sense in fixing _broken_ toys so many times, babe,” the moth remarked, “especially when it’s so easy to replace cheap _plastic._ ”   
  
Valentino got up out of his seat then, a slow stride towards the spider at his door. Easily dwarfing Angel, the pimp leaned over him and pressed a strong hand against the door. As if to prevent a possible exit strategy. The other hand slid under Angel’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes with a surprisingly gentle touch. Too gentle to be sincere.   
  
“Unless, of course, they can prove that they can still work just as well as when they were brand new,” Valentino grinned. “Now Angel cakes, do you know what ya gotta do to earn daddy’s love again..?”  
  
Angel instinctively winced when that hand surrounded his face, just waiting for the grip to get tighter to the point it hurt. And with how Angel looked and felt right now, he probably would've deserved it. "I've been dyin', daddy... I-I'll.." He pleaded, and when another hand grazed across his lower back his resolve snapped like a taut string.   
  
"..I-I'll do _anythin',_ " Angel wheezed, nuzzling into the still gentle touch, closing his eyes and relishing in the feel of _actual physical touch_ again, "I need it, need ya, please daddy, I _needa_ dick in me, any dick, any _thing,_ " Saying the words out loud started to send Angel into a spiral, now he was affirming it to not only Valentino but himself. " _Anythin',_ I-I'll be a good boy and do whateva ya need me ta'do, please Val, I wanna feel anythin' but this!"   
  
Maybe it was crossing a boundary, but Angel reached out and clutched onto the overlord's coat with all four of his arms, tugging at the cloth and pulling them closer together. "Don'tcha miss me? I was daddy's favorite, wasn't I? I was so good for ya, m'sorry for all the times I wasn't, it'll nevah happen again Val, I know bett'ah now!"  
  
“Oh, poor little baby,” Valentino cooed, amused at the desperation presented to him. Even if he knew it meant nothing. That Angel meant nothing.   
  
Suddenly, his grip was getting a little tighter. Not hurtful, but definitely uncomfortable. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth, that’s all ya keep proving to me time and time again. Why _should_ daddy keep being so forgiving of such an ungrateful little slut..?”   
  
His grip sliding downwards, Val pushed Angel up against the door in a chokehold and then forced their lips together. When cold lips pulled away, he growled at the spider, glaring hatefully. “You’re only good for one thing and one thing only. Don’t understand why you aren’t grasping that yet. You want daddy’s love? You’re gonna bust ass to make up for all the time you were gone here. And t’ make sure you don’t keep pulling this _shit_ ,” Val huffed, suddenly grinning again. “We’re gonna form a contract and you’ll never lose your way again, yeah? Daddy won’t let you turn into this pathetic, ragged ass mess in front of me ever again.”  
  
Angel wheezed a moan as he was shoved against the wood, the harsh action causing heat to strike his core. Like being treated like this _hurt so good,_ and he couldn't understand why Val wasn't inside him yet. "Anythin' for you, daddy! As long as ya let me have my fix, please Val.." His voice didn't even sound like him anymore, his head mindlessly nodding as he was _so close_ to getting what he wanted. There _had_ to be drugs in that desk, and his hips reached and pressed against Valentino's front as Angel hooked his legs around his back.   
  
If it was a contract like anything he had before, Angel was okay with that now after being starved out for so long. He missed the yank of the leash, he could hardly remember how terrible it was after this bullshit. "M'yours, please daddy, I gots nothin' else to give ya! Gimme a fix an' I'll be your pretty bitch again, I'll make ya lotsa cash, m'sure ya got regulars who miss my ass..." He ground against Val, hiccupping with broken delight as he felt out the resting bulge with his backside. "M'sure ya miss me, too, don'tcha daddy..? I'll dance for ya, I'll suck, fuck, whatever to whatever cock ya want me to!" Angel bargained, _begged._ "No more trouble, I swear!"   
  
The spider's eyes were dulled over with need, a horny glaze as two of his hands tried pulling his panties underneath the short black skirt he wore over to the side to give his daddy some easy access. "Just gimme somethin'ta snort and bend me over yer desk there, pl-ea-hea-ease, Val..!" Angel would've cried, but it was like his tear ducts had dried up since leaving the hotel, and now he was spiraling down into _this._ And if nothing happened, Angel was sure that suicide would be on the table next. "I _need_ it..!"  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Val responded dismissively - as if all the begging and pleading meant nothing to him, much less impressed him. But there was verbal compliance.. _Agreement._ And he supposed that would have to do for now.   
  
“Just shut your trap and stop the whining, babe,” the moth then hissed as he dragged his useless little husk of a prostitute near the front of his desk. “You’re layin’ it on a little thick..”   
  
Forcefully bending Angel over his desk, he promptly smacked his ass with a sour grunt. And not only was Angel correct about drugs being _in_ the desk, but by pure luck there had also been a bag _on_ the desk, having been previously obscured by a few gaudy trophies from ‘award winning’ films that had been produced in this studio - no doubt many of them earned through Angel Dust’s performances.   
  
The bag was just barely out of arm’s length, but already Valentino was serving as a mild distraction by running his tongue up the back of the spider’s leg, practically ripping his panties off. And it was hard to tell whether Val was _actually_ in a giving mood right about now or not…  
  
Immediately following the order, Angel bit down on his lip and winced when accidentally drawing blood. He choked down a yelp when his backside was hit, and his legs were trembling out of a mix of fatigue, arousal, and maybe an inch of fear.   
  
His eyes were squeezed shut as he just tried to focus on the taller demon touching him, adding gasoline to the embers Angel had left to keep warm. It could either be doused or grow into something that would keep Angel warm...   
  
And immediately, it was like a flame struck when Angel opened his eyes and noticed the white power baggie just in front of him. The next moan that slipped out of him could've either been from the sight, or that slick tongue feeling him up... it was hard to tell which.   
  
Angel knew he had already been told to shut up, but _god,_ if he could just reach the bag... "Daddy," He spoke lightly, as if that wasn't breaking the rule about being quiet, "can I have some of that..?" He reached for it, keeling over the wood- but it wasn't enough. It was obvious what Angel was asking for. It was a dangerous move to be so bold in such a weak spot, but his insides were _screaming_ for it. It was worth it.  
  
“ _Shh,_ ” Val harshly chastised at first, delivering another smack out of disobedience. Drooling over his own fingers, he expertly slid them into Angel without much warning. But only briefly after waiting a response, he clarified.   
  
“Just _wait_ ,” the moth then said - at least, hope. Agonizing hope he had laid out, so close but so far at the same time. And surely if Angel struggled against him, it wouldn’t be pretty. “You want me to take care of you, yeah..? You already can’t do it for yourself, so relax for _five seconds_ or else I’m really gonna make ya hurt.”   
  
Val curled his fingers, almost like a subtle gesture to beckon Angel’s body back to him. As pissy as he seemed, he had to admit Angel’s desperation gave him some cruel amusement. Yeah, yeah, he’d give him what he wanted but.. why make it so easy on someone who expects things to be handed to them?   
  
“You’re really gonna listen to daddy from now on..? Let me keep ya for good, baby? Do anything I say?” Val asked again all the while he stretched a once familiar pucker. Oh, how tight he was gonna feel... The moth practically salivated at the thought. “Is it a _promise_..?”  
  
Angel's boot kicked at the floor, a response to the arousal clouding his brain. He nodded frantically at the questions, his body too tense to relax like he was told, and it showed. When those fingers brushed over his sweetspot the spider twitched again, and Angel nearly banged his head on the desk. _Bastard._ He _knew_ what he was doing to him, like always, enjoying seeing the pain and confusion he could cause...   
  
A repeat of pleasure had Angel suggestively sway his hips back towards Val's touch, as if he wasn't sure how involved the overlord wanted him to be and could push him back into place if he desired. " _Yes,_ daddy... I promise," Angel gasped, going back to stifling his noises best he could.   
  
It both felt like he was suffocating and in euphoria, and all he could do was wait it out. It wasn't fair, for the amount of times Angel had been forced by Valentino himself when the moth was needy to be sated and there wasn't any waiting there. Angel was never in charge... but being at the hotel proved that he couldn't be, right? The one time he was on his own and he didn't want that responsibility. _So why wouldn't the shitlord just take it back?_   
  
He swore he was trying to be silent, but the next choked noise bubbling out of Angel's throat sounded an awful a lot like- " _-Fuck me,_ " Angel grit through his teeth, " _please._ "  
  
“So needy,” Valentino snickered, pausing for a few more moments before finally deeming both Angel and - more importantly - _himself_ ready as he withdrew his fingers. Opening his coat, the moth pulled his dick out. Immediately he was pressing up against Angel’s backside, familiar pinkish drool dripping down his teeth, just _thinking_ of those insides making his mouth water.   
  
Reaching over, Val was able to properly grab the baggie that his little bitch was begging for. He held it up as a tease, leaving Angel to wonder if he was actually going to hand it over before finally dropping it in front of the spider. But before Angel could even tear into it and indulge, Val snapped his hips forward and buried himself deep inside the other demon.   
  
“We have a deal then, bitch..” he hissed in pleasure, a pink smoke surrounding them as if Val had pulled out another cigarette. But this smoke was dazzling, shapeshifting into the form of cuffs and a collar as a symbol for the imprisonment Angel signed up for before it dissipated. Another cloud whirled above in the shape of a lock and key after, the lock closing at the turn of said key.  
  
It was a deal indeed... Much to Angel’s misfortune, that of which he’d have to learn by tomorrow surely. But now, Valentino was relentlessly railing into what was now his property, no regard for Angel’s comfort or pleasure so long as he got his own rocks off.  
  
It was certain that the resulting desperate keen from Angel's lungs could be faintly heard through the walls of the rest of the building. He clutched onto the drugs given to him like it was the only thing left in the world, unable to properly consume the stuff yet with the way his body was being rocked back and forth. It briefly felt like he was being suffocated- or moreso, _choked,_ like a tight ring was strung around his neck before fading away.   
  
But instead of sending the normal feelings of something like _alarm_ through the spider, Angel was falling apart and shuddering with pleasure as Val pieced him back together again. He could hear himself moaning, feel himself arching and pushing back into his pimp's touches, and that's all there was. His vision peaked white and then blacked out, the only thing keeping Angel grounded being the brief absence of the length inside him being pulled out before ramming back in again.   
  
Even when his orgasm hit him, it wasn't _enough._ Unusually thankful that Val kept fucking into him, when the moth actually finished inside him Angel he merely did a quick snort of the white powder from the bag with shaky hands, tossing himself over the desk again for an eager round two. And Valentino would be happy to oblige him until he passed out.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
Pink.   
  
That was the first thought through Angel's sobering mind, but at least the lights were dim. The familiar scent of cum and cigarettes was seeped into the sheets he was laying on, which were also pink like the walls and majority of furniture in the room. _His_ room, almost just how he left it before he...   
  
Angel seethed in pain as he brought a hand to his pounding head, groaning through a sore throat. What did he _do_ last night? He knew he had left the hotel in a fit, wandered through the streets some, stumbled back onto his old stomping grounds and..  
  
"..Val, you _motherfucker!_ " He shouted, wincing at the loudness of his own voice as he remembered how _stupid_ he was, crawling back to that piece of shit. The _things_ he did. How he _begged_ for it, and the bastard making the whole thing feel good the whole time.   
  
And he let himself be swayed, just because Val could make him cum so many times until Angel's body gave up on him, and the night had ended with him splayed out across the overlord's desk absolutely covered, stuffed, and leaking with bodily fluids.   
  
...which his fur was still dried and crusted over with, he didn't even bother to clean Angel up after he passed out. Typical. Disgusting.  
  
His legs screamed in revolt as he got up, not even bothering to care about last night's regret slipping down his inner thighs as he walked to the bathroom and started up the shower. He was sore all over as he walked back to his bed and picked up his phone to see unread messages...   
  
' _Glad to have you back, Angiecakes. If last night wasn't enough, good. Your shift starts at 6 tonight. Don't worry, left a present in one of your drawers for when you wake the fuck up. Be a good boy now._ '   
  
Angel scowled as he angrily typed back, ' _Ya could've fuckin cleaned me up at least you fuckin waste of space-_ '  
  
He quickly deleted the unsent words for something more savory.   
  
' _Anything for you, Val_ '  
  
Looking in one of his bedside drawers, there was a significantly larger bag of PCP, and unsurprisingly, a new toy next to it...   
  
' _Thanks for the shit_ ' He sent a second message, quickly taking a small snort of his favorite drug and picking up the vibrator. As shitty as he felt, masturbation was a joy he missed staying in the hotel, and there was lube in the bathroom that couldn't go to waste.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
Feeding into his old habits was a cinch. A week whizzed by like a blink of an eye, and things were like as if Angel never left Porn Studios. He had films to do to keep him busy, which only got old after two weeks or so of getting fucked and doing scenes with coworkers or by himself.   
  
But another old habit of Angel's was disobeying Valentino's orders, and even though he had begged and gotten his place back in the studio, once Angel got comfortable enough to be valued around the place, he was comfortable enough to cause trouble.   
  
Angel was scheduled for more filming tonight, but Cherri had also offered to take him out if he was free. So hopefully, with a sweet enough smile and some bargaining, he could change that if Val was in a good mood. He texted his boss as he went through various outfits in his room,   
  
' _Heya Val, can I switch shifts tonight? I'll dance at the club and maybe take like a hour or two break, and dance the rest of the night for ya. That's all I need_ '  
  
But one could only bargain so little after toting themselves back into a trap and begging. Leniency was never a thing Valentino had to offer, _especially_ not now.   
  
_’lol only two weeks and you’re comfortable blowing me off like this already?? No, I don’t think so. Have fun on your shift tonight._ ’  
  
' _I ain't blowin you off, just exchanging workdays. please daddy? I can throw in some overtime if it's really that bad, maybe start early? i just need an hour tonight that's all_ '   
  
Angel stared at his phone as he waited for the reply, the three dots on the other end feeling like torture. If anything, he was doing more than Val wanted him to with this, if he had the mind to realize that.   
  
The next message he saw pop up on the screen made his heart drop.   
  
' _Daddy said no._ '  
  
What was strange enough, was when Angel found his knees buckling under him next, causing him to stumble down onto the carpeted floor. His body was _burning,_ aching with desire. It wasn't like the usual craving for sex, it was a sharp spike of _need._   
  
Angel felt _empty._ Immediately two of his hands shot down between his legs, the other two fumbling over clothing and stripping himself to make the heat in the room any more bearable. He didn't even notice that his jaw had slacked open and he was drooling until he heard himself moan, trained and ready.   
  
His mind felt fuzzy and it was hard to focus on anything else other than how badly he needed a dick _in_ him, anywhere would do- and he needed it _now._ What was he waiting for? Was this just another symptom of withdrawal coming to get him two weeks late? He'd been having lots of sex since his return, was it just not enough?  
  
_Whatever._ It didn't fucking matter, and Angel found himself crawling on his bed and reaching for whatever lube he had closest lying around- he'd think later, right now he just needed to feel. And disgusting as it was, Valentino was the only mental image he could pull up for spank bank material, memories and fantasies of his pimp only serving Angel evermore as he fucked himself on his own fingers and stroked himself in a desperate rhythm.  
  
When Angel finally had reached climax, he felt fucking crazed. The orgasm itself wasn't shit, but it just _wasn't enough._ His boner persisted in staying up, and by the third time, something was off. It was like a hole that could never be filled(and goddamnit, Angel was filling that to the best of his ability), and it wasn't like he had took a whiff of some sex drug in the time he was texting Valentino.   
  
While the post-nut clarity was lasting, Angel reached for his phone again and sent another text.   
  
' _what did you DO to me??_ ' He felt a choke of repressed sadness come up as he had to text Cherri an apology after, simply stating he had work that night.  
  
And then, the lump in his throat went away as the cloudy arousal returned with another vengeance, and Angel hovered over his pimp's DMs wondering what to say. He hadn't replied yet.   
  
Should he send a picture? Maybe he could get one back...   
  
' _can i do the overtime anyways and start my shift now?_ ' Angel leaned back on his pillows with a sigh as he gently teased himself. Maybe he just needed a second person to help him out..   
  
The response came in.   
  
' _Sure, baby._ '   
  
Getting up from the bed, Angel tossed on a fluffy pink robe and some stockings, eyes alight with desire and lust as he left his room to make his way to a live set.  
  
...Twelve-something hours later, Angel found himself in front of Valentino's door again. He had done the damn shift, pulled off the overtime, taken the break to clean up and he was still _insatiable._ Angel's body was screaming at him, he was tired, hungry, but trying to take care of things like sleeping and eating was near impossible with the constant state of pure arousal he was in.   
  
Everytime he tried getting rid of it, all his mind could focus on now was the fucking moth demon. He needed Valentino so badly, he had to be the one to do it and Angel couldn't fathom why. He had a contract with the overlord before without this shit- so why was this happening now?   
  
Angel wanted answers. He wanted answers, some good fucking food afterwards, and at least a handjob from the bastard. He knocked on the wood, perhaps a little more forceful than he should've let on. "Val, open up. It's me, ya fav'rite _Angiecakes,_ " He used the nickname the other loved to set on him all the time, and it was hard to tell if he was mocking it or not.  
  
And as Valentino answered the door, Angel's focus shrank again. _Or maybe he could just let him hold his dick in his mouth, maybe, if he was real nice about it..._ Fuck, just the wafting _scent_ from the motherfucker made the spider tremble. "Hiya, mista Valentino..." Angel greeted, the sheer want in his tone open and out for all the world to hear.  
  
The moth appeared as unimpressed as ever, even when he _knew_ the reason Angel was struggling. What led him up for a visit. Still, he’d have to be convinced that _any_ of Angel’s problems were ever really worth his time.   
  
“What is it?” He rasped in annoyance as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, clearly not up for the pleasantries. Not like the times when he might’ve wanted to _convince_ Angel to do something for _him_ \- which, of course, could easily shift into force.   
  
“I’m busy right now so make it quick, slut,” Val then followed up with, a scrutinizing gaze placed upon the spider. A few dollar bills poking out of his coat suggested he’d been counting the earnings from other prostitutes that worked from him.  
  
The irritation in his tone was like a punch to Angel's already twisted guts, and it took all the strength left in his body to stay standing upright. "I-I'm sorry 'bout before, I wanna make it up t'ya, daddy." He had to have been noticeably shaking now, peering up at Valentino as his limbs gave out on him again in front of the door.   
  
"I dunno what the fuck you did to me," Angel gasped, "but it's all I've been able ta think about all day and I'm goin' fuckin' crazy."   
  
Normally this would've been humiliating as fuck, but humiliation was the furthest thing from Angel's mind as he spoke, "Y'can use me. I won't even be in the way. C-can I.." He trailed off, like a small part of him was confused as to why he wanted it, even if the part that purely _wanted_ it was way louder. "I've already cum so many times today, Val, m'fuckin' spent. But can I- can ya--" He leaned forwards towards the other demon's legs, nuzzling the inside of one with his head. "--please shove me under ya desk and lemme suck ya off while ya do whatever."  
  
“I haven’t done shit to you, Angel baby,” Valentino denied at first, a knowing grin coming to his face nevertheless. “This was all your doing, remember?”   
  
Hmm.. While Valentino considered turning Angel away, exposing his current condition to perhaps drive the other demon to become so desperate and insatiable that he kept searching for release through more and more clients.. The overlord supposed that Angel reached a limit that they’d have to eventually stretch out, and it was no good if the pathetic whore couldn’t even _stand_ anymore. Stupid...   
  
“Mmm,” Valentino started to say as he was already backing into his office. Looking over his shoulder, he finally made his decision. “Make your way in here on your hands and knees, then I’ll let you service daddy like a good boy,” he purred. He didn’t give Angel a helping hand, but at least he was generous enough to not slam the door in his face, yeah?  
  
Once given permission Angel forced himself inside, closing the door behind him as his felt his heart race behind his chest when Val sat down in his chair. Even if he wanted to disobey the order to crawl, he wasn't sure if he had the emotional or physical strength right now. "T-thank you, daddy."   
  
So hands and knees it was as he sauntered over, unbearably hot under the robe he had on from his shift. And all common sense he had left switched off like a light once he curled up underneath the desk, burying his face between the overlord's legs and opening his mouth like the dumb whore demons took him for.   
  
The length in his mouth was like a cooling agent to the world's worst sunburn. The effects were immediate, grounding, and almost comforting if not for the hard time breathing each time he bobbed his head down. It was like Angel's body finally was calming down, but winding up tighter than it ever had before. All with the faint promise of this one finally being _it,_ and the release at the end not only being pleasurable but finally, actually, satisfying.   
  
Angel found himself moaning around Val's cock, unable to resist touching himself underneath the robe with his free hands albeit knowing he should've asked permission first. Maybe if he didn't notice everything would be fine…  
  
On the other hand, Valentino practically ignored Angel’s presence entirely - the only thing to signal _any_ sort of acknowledgement was the occasional buck of his hips, a hand reaching down to coax Angel’s head down _more_ , or even just a simple exhale that was a little harder than most.   
  
Because even if Angel had the most renowned mouth in all of Hell, he _still_ remained unworthy of his pimp’s time. Strangely, the pleasure Angel was giving him was _annoying._ Because it was _distracting_ , the moth losing count a few times and having to start over as his rod twitched inside that warm cavern.   
  
Valentino was aggressive, yes, but his punishments weren’t always immediately so. While he could’ve brutally fucked that mouth until Angel’s vocal chords were broken, he was instead just considering the possibilities of making the other demon hold out on his newfound withdrawal symptoms. Ones he brought on himself, of course. For asking for _too much_ , which always was his biggest problem, wasn’t it..?  
  
And even as the moth was grunting to signal that he was about to cum, Valentino still treated it as nothing when his seed was hitting the back of Angel’s throat. For as much skill as he had, Valentino was the one demon in Hell that Angel would _never_ be able to actually impress. Not in a way that really mattered. Well, there was perhaps another demon in Hell that remained unmoved by Angel’s prowess or reputation.. But that was without even getting a taste of him like Val had.   
  
With a soft sigh, the most affirmation Angel could’ve hoped for was the gentle petting on the top of his head, and Val curling his fingers through his soft fur. A silent gesture of begrudged appreciation.   
  
“You’re welcome,” the moth said instead. After all, he _was_ doing Angel the favor, wasn’t he..?  
  
Finishing the job like the professional he was, and making sure to keep any mess of his own from the floor by wiping it up with the drapes of his robe, Angel cooed tiredly as those fingers ran over his head, leaning into the touch as acknowledgment. "Thank you, daddy." He sounded exhausted now, the urge finally gone and with his body relaxing, Angel could rest at last.   
  
After taking a moment to catch his breath and clear his throat, he merely looked at his pimp in waiting. "Is there anything else y'want me to do..?" Angel asked, hoping to whatever fucking joke of a god above there was that he would just be free to go and pass out in his bed now.  
  
“Nah, kinda tired of seeing your face today,” Val dismissed, just proceeding to count his money. He’d let Angel get up, make his way out. But not before adding on, “Just be ready to work tomorrow. I’m sure you’re catching onto the consequences of not listening to daddy this time, mm?” He asked, a wicked grin coming to his lips.   
  
“Don’t fuck up again.”  
  
Angel nodded, the abrasiveness clear in Val's tone as he walked out of the office and made his way to his room. It was silent as he left, the warning plenty heeded. He was too out of it to go into any deep thought about it, but... the bastard knew. He was fully aware of the shitshow Angel had been put through all this time.   
  
Shucking his dirtied robe to the floor as he climbed into his own bed, Angel pretty much passed out the moment his head hit the pillows.   
  
At least he had drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah there's some crazy shit goin on, don't worry it'll all be explained soon. alastor's coming, too!! i'm so stupid excited for the way this fic will churn out OwO
> 
> \--vocasonic


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE Y'ALL READY FOR SOME RADIODUST?

Charlie felt like she had opened Pandora's box. She strived to make something good of herself, to prove herself to her family of her worth, and made the Happy Hotel. Only for her efforts to be.. dumped down the drain, basically! Even with the help the radio demon had provided, she was struggling(much to Alastor's sadistic amusement.). She had this one good thing going for a few months, and then it all went away, bringing a bunch of sad stuff back.   
  
Vaggie had tried her best to lift her spirits, but as much as she loved her, nothing was the same. Any new chance for a guest was always ruined by Angel's relapse, the onslaught of new porno flicks mocking the very idea of a redeemed soul. Anyone who showed up just ended up purposefully wasting time, never signing up for the wayward establishment itself.   
  
She had gone over her options endless times. Should she give up? Let the demons get the best of her, and say they were right? Should she try and put someone else more responsible and put together in charge? Should she try and reach out to Angel again, and see if he regretted relapsing into his old ways in hopes he would come back? Should she fake her own death and elope with her girlfriend and run away to some place that wasn't Hell together?   
  
No, that all was stupid.   
  
_Well,_ maybe one of those sounded like a good idea.   
  
Approaching Alastor's suite was always nerve wrecking, the sheer aura given off around the door was one that could chill you to the bone. She knocked lightly on the wood. "Hey, uh, Al? Can we talk?" She called out for her self-proclaimed business partner.  
  
Alastor could’ve predicted the day Charlie eventually took initiative to enlist his help, but it didn’t make it less surprising today. Admittedly, the radio demon had kept more to himself the more this place began to crash and burn - which, he _also_ predicted. But not in the way that it had been. Or nearly as fast.   
  
It almost made him feel pity, with how depressing the atmosphere quickly became when the hotel’s only leg to stand on decided to abandon Charlie. Her optimism must’ve finally dwindled enough.   
  
“Charlie, good to see you!” Alastor greeted as he opened the door. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” The radio demon inquired, quick to get down to business. Alastor knew she needed a favor outside the protection he’d successfully provided, surely.. But it was just a matter of _what it was exactly._ _  
_ _  
_"So uh," She started awkwardly as she was invited in, the door closing behind her. "You know how Angel left awhile ago? Considering it's been a bit over a month, I was thinking about the future of this place, and..." Charlie sighed, her head drooping down in shame. "...I think it can't run without him. Angel was the perfect first candidate, and I blew it. I wasn't even thinking about how going cold turkey like that would make him feel."  
  
She really did feel terrible about it, the spider leaving everything he had behind in tears was never a pleasant memory to look back on. "It's been awhile, we have no replacements. We need to get Angel Dust back." Charlie stated, listing out her plan. "I don't know if you keep up with stuff like this, but he's gone back to his old ways. I would visit him myself but, I don't think I'd be taken seriously right now." She glossed over the fact that she had a reputation as a joke, a laughingstock until she could prove redemption was real. It hurt, of course, but saving their spider was more of a priority. "I need you to at least go visit him, see how he's doing, and if he's hurting- even if he's _not_ hurting, can you tell him that he can come back any time? That we'll be more gentle with his recovery, and he doesn't have to do it all at once?"  
  
Alastor pondered it over. While he couldn’t say that he personally missed Angel Dust’s crass nature, it certainty would liven the place up again if he were to ever return... He had a captivating energy, one that no doubt drew people in. And his reputation held the power to turn publicity on it’s heels. Yes.. She was right, only _Angel Dust_ had the influence they needed to rise above once more. It didn’t matter who else came in, they couldn’t replace him even objectively. Not that anyone worth their salt would give this place a legitimate chance.   
  
“Hmm,” Alastor mulled it over a while longer, but ultimately it was just the fitting choice. It was no fun to see this place so lifeless so soon. “I can’t say I fancy the idea of wandering into such debauched territory owned by the likes of _Valentino_... However,” he sighed. “I would much rather subject myself to such an environment than to see you go through the trouble of even making the effort,” Alastor agreed, knowing Charlie wasn’t nearly as impervious to _unwanted_ advances.....  
  
“Very well. I’ll have a word with him.”  
  
"Really?! Thank you so much!" Charlie said in relief, happy to hear the other agree. She almost bounced right back into her usual demeanor, but before she could skip out of the room she paused. "I really appreciate it. Oh- also!" Apparently there was one more thing to add before Alastor left.   
  
"Could you take Fat Nuggets? I'm sure Angel misses him. Maybe enough for him to want to come back a little more." She said with hope, the poor little pig being taken care of by Husk in the meanwhile of his owner's absence, and it was sad to see Angel's pet so clearly bummed out about his owner not coming back yet.  
  
Now _that_ suggestion had seemed to be less amusing to the radio demon - not even one worthy of humoring. Squinting, Alastor sighed once more. This time, no enthusiasm to be found past a smile.   
  
“..Sure, I suppose so,” Alastor then eventually finalized. As preposterous as it was - and as annoying as the pig could be - it wasn’t a bad idea... Maybe it would give Angel less room to talk himself out of a return, meaning there was less chance Alastor would have to keep prying at him. Or go to the studio.   
  
  
XxXxX   
  
  
Leashing up the pig was no easy task, Alastor soon found out. Or it just wasn’t for _him_ , apparently. Because by some miracle it only took Husk about three seconds to get the damned harness on without Nuggets flailing around in his arms, or frantically squealing the same way he did with Alastor right before. “Probably thought you were gonna eat ‘im,” Husk flatly commented, patting the pig’s back as a means to keep him calm.  
  
“Oh, not with it’s father around,” Alastor teased in response. He wasn’t blind to the fact that no matter how much his friend had complained about the pig, Husk had grown to be the most protective over him within the past few months.  
  
“Tssk, that’s bullshit. _Here_ ,” Husk denied as he shoved Nuggets back into Alastor’s arms as if to show he didn’t give a shit about the pig. But then when he was met with wide eyes and some sad snorting, Husk sighed and scritched under Nuggets’ chin.   
  
“Man up, you’ll be fine,” the feline mumbled to the little pig, whose worries seemed to slightly lessen even in Alastor’s arms. The radio demon snickered, causing Husk to reflexively swing at him, stopping his fist right before he would’ve hit that stupid deer in his stupid face. Still, Alastor flinched and backed away.   
  
“Very well, very well! I’ll be on my way then,” the radio demon cackled as he was out the front door.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
Much to his annoyance, the harness had served no purpose really. Anytime the radio demon attempted to set Nuggets on the ground, the pig would just sit and refuse to budge no matter how much Alastor tugged. He only wanted to be held - _and clearly spoiled like his owner_ , Alastor thought to himself on his stroll through the city.   
  
When he got to the studio, Alastor was stared at immediately by just about everyone simply because of who he was and how _out of place_ it was for him to be here. Some worried that carnage was about to ensue, and wouldn’t dare approach him. However, others more loyal to Valentino had the audacity to question him - or _worse._   
  
“Never thought I’d see the powerful and prude radio demon here,” a curvy feline demon purred as she followed after him.   
  
“There anything I can help you with, handsome?” “Oh, why yes! I’m looking for Angel Dust - could you point me in the right direction?” Alastor inquired.  
  
“Can’t say I’ve seen any angels down here,” she started, acting oblivious, “But maybe if you let me show you a good time, I could give you a glimpse of _heaven.._ Whaddya say?”   
  
And as soon as she dared put a hand on him, Alastor stiffened, shocked and flustered. Losing control over one of his shadows in his surprise, it shot up to the ceiling and suddenly a few bulbs exploded. Not to mention the awful, high-pitched _shriek_ of radio feedback emitted from Alastor himself. Quickly regaining composure, Alastor grabbed the now started feline’s hand and slowly peeled it off of him.   
  
“...Please refrain from touching me, my dear,” the deer spoke more softly through clenched teeth. “Now... Where was it you said that I could find Angel?” He asked again, and gave a polite nod when she quietly pointed down the hallway.   
  
When he made it down the hall, Alastor noticed a pastel pink door that was unmistakably where Angel Dust had to be residing. Especially seeing as his name was painted over it in hot pink. Alastor sighed, trying to steady the pig in his arms - who must’ve known something was up now - before he knocked.  
  
"-M'not fuckin' up for anotha hour, fuck off!" Came the reply from the other side of the door, and when the simple knocking tried again the door opened.   
  
Angel was what you could call only half-decent by normal means, the only clothing on him being the normal black stockings he wore along with a miniskirt and garters, any fabric above the spider's waist was completely absent. And Alastor was luckily he could tell he was wearing something _underneath_ the pathetic excuse for a skirt, skimpy as it was by the two pink strings clinging over Angel's hipbones.   
  
Though his face had plenty of shock value over his nudity, as Alastor was probably the last person Angel expected to see in this joint. "Smiles, fancy seein' you around here." He said, and it only took a single snort from Fat Nuggets for Angel's eyes to drift lower and the two briefly _squealed_ in joy together. "Oh my god, Nugs!" His second set of arms happily reached for the little pig, hugging a little 'oink' out of him when Alastor had handed him over.   
  
"I fuckin' missed ya so much, Nugs, papa's sorry for leavin' ya alone..." Angel cooed, briefly remembering he had company at the door. "Uh, was this all ya came for? Got my other shit?" He stepped back and motioned for Alastor to come into his room, closing the door behind him with a quiet 'click'.   
  
Angel seemed to make himself comfortable, sitting down on the bed as he pet over the contented pig in his arms. "Who took care of my baby while I been here? Was it _you?_ Princess?"  
  
“Oh goodness, no!” Alastor answered, “I haven’t the patience to put up with that thing. Husk, however...”   
  
When the deer entered the room, he seemed to wander and look at just about anything other than Angel Dust himself purely out of respect - not that Angel’s lack of modesty was anything to compare to... _many_ things in this studio.   
  
“Charlie insisted I allow visitation though. I apologize for dropping in so suddenly, as I wasn’t sure if you’d take an appointment otherwise. But uh...”   
  
Alastor trailed off, eyes deciding to focus on shining lights emitting from Angel’s vanity rather than take a chance by gazing into the mirror. “ _Charlie,_ yes. She simply wanted me to come.. check on you. Perhaps that sounds too _prying_ in nature to be of pure intentions, but rest assured that it only comes from a place of concern and nothing more.”  
  
"Awh, Husky's been feedin' ya and makin' sure my Nugs doesn't get lonely? What a sweetheart," Angel scratched behind the pig's ear, a genuine smile across his face. "I'll haveta thank him, maybe give 'em a little kiss on the cheek, hm, baby?" He talked to the little guy in his lap, but unlike Alastor he wasn't afraid to turn his attention to the other demon. "Weird they'd send you outta everyone. Though I _would_ happily make an appointment for you, Smiles." He wasn't sure if the radio demon caught his wink in the reflection, but it was worth a try.   
  
Then his tone reflected some seriousness in it, at least, as he continued. "So that's it? A checkup? Cut the bullshit, what's the real goal of you bein' here? Come to kidnap me, hold me down against my will an' torture me til' I say yes?"  
  
“You really believe it’s worth the hassle of planning a whole kidnapping to make _you_ say ‘yes’? I had been under the impression that it was much easier than _that,_ ” Alastor quipped in response, leaving it open to interpretation if he’d actually caught onto Angel’s previous suggestion or not.   
  
“But I suppose you’re right - you caught me. I also come with an open invitation back to the hotel if you so wish it,” Alastor explained. “Charlie has been rather hard on herself for failing you, and for not taking you into consideration in her methods towards redemption. However, despite it being no concern of mine, I come here in her place because I’m aware that you don’t keep the warmest of company,” Alastor said, vaguely referring to _Valentino_ himself. The radio demon had no doubt he could take on the overlord himself but, there was no way that _Charlie_ could if push came to shove.   
  
And Alastor was also very acutely aware that _Angel_ couldn’t either - not even just _emotionally_ \- no matter how much of a confident facade he hid under. Honestly, looking for any types of bruises or lesions had been the only temptation Alastor had to face when it came to looking at Angel’s exposed body right now.   
  
“But, I _am_ curious... Are you happier since you’ve come back here, Angel?”  
  
There was a long pause in the room, as if he was actually thinking about the answer or doubting it. After a few strained minutes, the softest reply of, "I don't know." came out his mouth, and Angel sighed.   
  
Bothering to drag a blanket over his shoulders, like a comforting shield against the world, Angel hunched over himself in defeat. "I mean, it's fuckin' great havin' drugs, and bein' able to have sex, nevermind jack off..." He listed off the good things he had. "And bein' able to see my girl buddy sometimes s'been great. And now I got Nugs back, too!"   
  
Any brief joy on his face was wiped out though when he had to face the reality of the situation. "But honestly, Al? I fucked up. I fucked up real bad. I've been in contracts with Val before but, this shit's different and _fuck_ the leash is _tight._ I honestly can't tell ya which I think is worse, the shit I went through gettin' sober, or wakin' up after relapsin'."   
  
The freedom he had at the Hotel was something he sorely missed- granted, there were rules and restrictions there too- but it was nothing like what he dealt with Valentino. At least he had some control over his life and actions at the hotel, here he had jack shit if it didn't make the bastard pimp any money. "I.." Angel pet over Nugget's head, wishing he could be as relaxed as the dozing pig was right now. "..shit. I'd like to come back, I think. I'd really give that redemptive bullshit anotha go if things were a little easier. But, even if they were, I don't think I can."   
  
Angel stared up at Alastor with a pained expression. "I _belong_ to him now. Like, my dumbass avoided as much magic shit as I could with 'em before, but now? _I can't leave._ M'sorry." He had learned to quickly abandon hope when dealing with Val as of recent, and now he was trapped in a corner for sure. "Everyone's better off forgettin' 'bout me. Go find someone else."  
  
Alastor honestly hadn’t expected such an honest, deep answer from Angel. Usually he’d just avoid a question like this with some vulgar comment. So now, Alastor had to take a moment himself to think his words over. Clearly, he was much more comfortable actually looking at the other demon when he covered himself. Alastor sighed softly, pacing the room as he thought it through, eventually finding himself leaning back against the vanity as he looked over the hopelessly defeated drug addict.   
  
“Well, I don’t believe I asked if you _could_ leave. Rather, I was trying to ask if you _wanted_ to,” Alastor eventually stated. “But you’ve already answered that question anyways. Of course you’ve no agency over yourself in a place like this - but that doesn’t mean our good man Valentino has the reigns over _every_ aspect or resource in your life.”   
  
Did he feel _bad_ for Angel..? Partially, maybe. Absurd as it was.  
  
Alastor tilted his head slightly, fixating his gaze on the sleeping porcine in Angel’s lap as well now. “Sin is a debatable topic in the living world. Perhaps even more debatable down here, and of course _confusing_ to someone like Charlie. Though, if you’d asked me personally, I would say it’s not so much about the path you’ve taken with your indulgences of choice.. It’s the fact that you’ve let it _consume_ you. You’ve exercised little to no control over yourself, whether it come to people or sex or drugs - you’ve never let them be _choices_ for you.”   
  
Tapping his foot awkwardly to fill the silence after his proselytizing, Alastor then cut through it like a knife with an exaggerated laugh. “But what do I know? Our definition of a ‘body count’ may vastly differ, but I’m certain that mine is higher than yours! Haha!”  
  
Turning on his heel, Alastor cast a glance over his shoulder. “I’ll be seeing you again, Angel Dust. Perhaps a lot sooner than you think,” the deer demon kept his words vague as he left the room. Angel Dust had told him to leave, so sure he would... For a moment. But first he had business to attend to.  
  
Business that led him right to Valentino’s door, his knocking contrastingly patient to how he really felt.  
  
Angel was left sitting on his bed, made to think about what Alastor had said to him. He _might've_ had a point, but the fact that the radio demon's shtick was all about inflicting sadistic carnage and power onto others instead of drowning himself in pleasure made all those fancy words empty.   
  
He didn't know what it was like to be an addict, most likely never would. Lucky bastard was a murderer instead.   
  
The room was deafeningly quiet without the background noise of radios now, and Angel sighed to himself, careful not to wake up Fat Nuggets. That was that, he supposed.   
  
What he didn't know was what was happening a couple floors up, an extended branch of conversation about Angel Dust was going on.  
  
Valentino certainly wasn't expecting the Radio Demon in his building, nevermind his doorstep. He was actually sort of intrigued at the out of character move, though he had a feeling he knew what this business was going to be about. He had let the deer into his office, sitting at his desk as he motioned for Alastor to take a seat across from him as well.   
  
"The Radio Demon, in the Lust District of all places," Val rolled his wrist in amusement. "Come to finally get your dick wet? Thought your thing was killing people, not fucking them. Bored since that hotel gig blanked out?" He prodded, smiling sickly wide to mirror the other demon.  
  
“Absolutely not!” Alastor replied, cheery as ever as he took a seat across from the overlord. “Though, I’ve been questioned a few times about.. What ‘plug size’ I could accommodate? As curious as I am about what that must mean, I’m sure it’s best for my own sake that I don’t find out.”   
  
The deer could feel Valentino trying to size him up, but frankly he wasn’t afraid of the moth. No, he just found him to be a greater nuisance than what he was actually worth.   
  
“I’m sure you could predict what spec of Dust I’ve actually come to discuss with you,” Alastor then stated. “I have reason to believe you’ve formed a more confining contract with him? Does he benefit from it by any means? Because, if I’m to be honest with you, I fail to see anything you have to offer to, well. Any sad sap that wanders in here!”  
  
The smile on Valentino's face briefly dropped into a scowl, before picking up again like nothing ever changed. "Oh, my _Angiecakes._ Don't you worry a hair on his slutty little head, he's doing much better than how I found him when he crawled back here." He rolled his eyes past his shades, "If you wanna talk about sad saps, you should've seen him that night. Absolutely _begging_ for his daddy to take him back, how sorry his ass was, how badly he needed it. Fucking pathetic, really. But I'm nice and took him back, and now he's doing just fine."   
  
Skeptic tension filled the room then, and Val raised a brow. "What, did he complain? Or did something go on at that shitty motel that caused you to go sniffing in my business?" Alastor had no characteristic reason to even _care_ about Angel Dust, so taking up precious time like this and having the balls to walk up in here personally must've meant something important to the deer.   
  
The other _was_ the territorial type... they both were. "Perhaps you already got your taste and what, you make him your _doe?_ Well, if you want another dip I'm afraid you'll have to cough out a different kinda dough before I let you get your knot off with Angel again." He guessed with a snicker, enjoying the way the static got slightly louder as he made various lewd gestures with his hands.  
  
Alastor took a deep breath, rolling the comment off before he pressed on. Of course his mind was immediately in the gutter when it came to the radio demon’s intentions - _predictable._   
  
“I can’t say that venture is really my forte,” Alastor then replied. “But... If it was, I’m sure he’d have developed a more refined taste before even thinking of coming back to the likes of _you_ , Mister Valentino.”   
  
Alastor propped his hands up on the table, not even too willing to dig into the _why_ he was going through this trouble. Not even within himself. “I’ll just cut to the chase. I’d like to make a deal with you in regards to Angel Dust’s contract. Tell me, are you a gambling man..? Let’s make this _interesting._ ”  
  
"Ah-ah-ah, now, tell me, why would I gamble away my best worker? I just got him back, and sinners out there are just eating it up. Give me one fucking reason I shouldn't kick you out for wasting my time right now, trying to take away my profits from me." Val growled warningly. Alastor was more of a well known dealmaker than himself, but he wasn't about to let those stupid little hooves trample all over him on his territory of all things!   
  
"What the fuck you want with his contract? It's not like you have the power to break it, and I doubt you want to get into a full fledged fight over that whore." He said, sitting up in his seat and tensing his position in case Alastor dared to try something. The situation was kept on a low profile, but escalation could be right around the corner...  
  
Striking a nerve in the overlord was, oddly enough, a good sign to Alastor. The radio demon laughed, leaning back in his seat.   
  
“A fight? Over _Angel Dust_? No no no,” Alastor insisted. “I’m simply doing a favor on behalf of Miss Magne. I’ve no intention even to take him away - not fully. We’ve come to an agreement, should you allow it... I reign ownership over Angel Dust, so long as he may still come work. We’d like to give him another chance towards his redemption arc,” the deer explained.   
  
“But really, what do you lose? I’ve no personal belief he’ll do any better this time around myself,” the radio demon insisted. “So truly.. It’s more my burden than yours to deal with his hang-ups, is it not?”  
  
Debating the pros and cons of what he was presented with, Val actually found himself considering it. He would still get to keep reaping the benefits of having Angel as a worker, but keep the spider out of his hair. The biggest loss would be dwindling work hours, but if he turned Angel's work into something more limited- rarer- _higher in price._ Perhaps Alastor had an inch of sense here...   
  
...and, he knew how to twist this in a way that would fuck with not just the radio demon, but maybe send the hotel into chaos as a result.   
  
After some silence, Val grew a wicked grin and nodded, surprising as it was. "You know what? I'll play. Angel still works for me, and can do this redemptive bullshit on the side." He muttered a snide comment, "We'll see how that goes."

Val stood up from his desk, leaning over Alastor as magic prickled around the room. "And you can have the contract I have with our lovely little Angel Dust. Every last detail of it. Good fuckin' luck dealing with that bitch's bullshit, tin-can man."   
  
As Alastor held out his hand, Val gently took it in his own and laid a kiss on Alastor's knuckles. Pink and green magic swirled around and then calmed, the deal sealed. Airtight.   
  
"Angel finishes his shift tonight, make sure his ass shows up on time. Now get the fuck out of my office."  
  
As Alastor withdrew his hand, he had to fight the urge to wipe it off against his coat out of disgust - but that just wasn’t good business adequate, no matter how their deal making methods differed. Especially since Valentino ended up being more agreement than anticipated.   
  
_That was suspicious..._ But Alastor supposed he’d just deal with whatever problems came his way as they sprung up.   
  
“Of course. Thank you for your time,” Alastor nodded, completely dismissive of how rudely he’d been addressed as he made his way out the door.   
  
The radio demon whistled along with a swing jazz tune he’d been playing as he moseyed back down the hall and down the stairs where he’d find Angel’s room. He halted, promptly knocking on the door a few times. Part of Alastor wondered if Angel _felt_ any sort of change already, the poor thing probably so confused if so.   
  
“Angel, open up! Pack your bags!” He greeted, “We’re leaving!”  
  
"You're still here?" The door opened up again, revealing Angel in the same attire, albeit with a comfortable looking crop top slung on. "And what the fuck you mean we're leaving? I just toldja I _can't._ And I got work in an hour still!"  
  
“Oh, I told you we’d being seeing each other again soon, did I not?” Alastor asked. But that’s right.. He supposed he’d have to wait until after Angel was done with his practices.   
  
“I’ve pulled a few strings and made a few deals - your work will remain the same, but under _other_ circumstances, your contract is now under my hold,” Alastor explained, deciding to invite himself in. “I suppose I can wait until after your shift has ended to help you move your belongings back to the hotel.”  
  
Alastor still being here made Angel wonder if he had anything to with the random chill he got a few minutes ago, a tingling sensation running down his spine and around his neck, weighing heavy before disappearing. When his suspicion confirmed true, he crossed his arms around himself as he registered the information.   
  
"So.. _you're_ my owner now?" He said slowly. "Oh my _god,_ you let Val... _make a deal with you?_ For _me?_ Fuck, Smiles, didn't think ya had it in ya." He knew how Valentino usually confirmed his deals, and Alastor might've just lost his v-card for Angel. He couldn't help but feel a little flattered.  
  
“Of course,” Alastor confirmed, deciding now to make himself comfortable as he sat back on Angel’s bed. He’d be in here for a while anyways.   
  
Though, that last part of Angel’s statement brought on a confused - maybe even slightly _offended_ \- expression from the radio demon. “I’ve made plenty of deals in my time, Angel. It’s nothing new.”  
  
"So you let him fuck you," Angel said bluntly, the image subtly kind of steamy in his mind. "Thanks, I guess... did you even get to cum? You're _clean._ " Eight eyes drifted to Alastor's slacks, not even a stain in sight.   
  
He never figured Alastor to be one to handle something like this so easily, maybe because it was for a deal instead of recreationally...  
  
“Did I get to...” Alastor started to repeat slowly, but the only word that could come out of his mouth next was simply: “ _What..?_ ”   
  
The deer didn’t even have to say anything else - or rather, _couldn’t_ just yet. But as he processed what was being asked of him, there was an overlapping sound of a record scratch briefly on loop.   
  
“...I... No, Angel,” Alastor finally stated, staring at the spider like he was insane. “I did not uh.. _copulate_ with that rat. Horrified that you would ask though!”  
  
"Hey, I only ask 'cause every deal I've known that motherfucker has made has ended with his dick in somebody. Glad to know he cared about consent this time." Angel's tone was laced with something deeper under the surface, but quickly was blocked up and glossed over.   
  
He winked at Alastor playfully, pushing his bust together with his upper arms squeezing either side of the fluff. "Still, if you're ever interested, I'm down to get down with ya." It was a clear tease, even if the offer held truth. "Even if I didn't wanna! I am yours now, after all.." But that was besides the point, and now it was settling in that Alastor dug Angel out of his metaphorical grave he dug himself into almost two months ago.   
  
He should've felt relieved, but nothing much changed. He was still working. His leash had just been handed over from one demon to another. How would Alastor handle having Angel's life in his hands..? Being able to pull the spider's strings like a puppet, waiting on every beck and whim?   
  
That could get scary very quick if he wasn't careful. "So... whatcha gonna do with lil' ol' me? Take me back to the hotel and shove a bar of soap in my mouth everytime I say a bad word?" Angel joked, walking over to his vanity to touch up his face and fur in the last hour he had before his shift.  
  
“I suppose we’ll work something out when we get back,” Alastor insisted. “For now though, my priority was merely trying to get you back where you belong. I’m unable to provide much protection as far as your job affair goes, but now you’ve an oasis to escape to.”   
  
The radio demon found himself watching the other demon preen, noting how Angel still managed to maintain such a casual demeanor despite the comment he’d just made previously and brushed off immediately after. Which brought him back to earlier thoughts of Angel’s false show of security he flaunted - a ‘fake it til you make it’ attitude seemed prominent in many aspects of the spider’s complex. And also.. a curiosity the radio demon hadn’t checked on.   
  
If one thing positive could come from changes in ownership, it gave Alastor the right to find out what was truth and what was not. And while most would use that for evil in a place like this... Well, Alastor remained telling himself it was mere _curiosity._ Yes, that was all.   
  
The radio demon got to his feet again, approaching Angel from behind and suddenly lifting part of his shirt to examine his back to start with.   
  
“Does he hit you?” Alastor asked as if they were only talking about the weather. Realizing how well Angel’s fur could serve as a camouflage prompted the radio demon to carefully sift the tip of his claws through said fur, forcing himself not to acknowledge just how soft it was. He was just being thorough, yes. They needed full disclosure of the situation, after all.  
  
Shuddering at the feeling of sharp tips combing through his fur, Angel forced himself to not do a doubletake at the question asked. Instead he casually quipped back, meeting the strange tempo of the conversation. "Oh, no, mista Valentino has an excellent track record, absolutely wouldn't hurt a fly. Y'know, I've always wondered why he wasn't in the good place upstairs." His voice was higher pitched, nervous and yet filled to the brim with sarcasm.   
  
Not that he didn't appreciate the gentle touches and obvious concern, Angel didn't want the pity. "I don't have a problem with bein' touched, but I promise ya that findin' the bruises that I didn't consent to is gonna be a bitch of a time between all the ones I did consent to." Angel took a seat on a small pullout stool to balance himself to touch up his eyeliner, drawing precise and sharp lines. "Feel free t'keep scratchin' my back, though. Wanna check my tits next?"   
  
Though as much shit as Angel liked to talk, if you looked closely past the thick white fur, there were indeed marks on the spider's body. Some scars, some bites, and some bruises with slight to more severe discoloration. It seemed to get worse by his hips, as if Angel had been grasped too tightly too much around there, and there were more scattered purpled hickies around his neck. But like Angel himself had stated- it was difficult to tell what was wanted and what was put there by force.  
  
Alastor rolled his eyes at Angel’s final suggestion, simply continuing to look through at each unsavory mark. It was definitely a lot more gruesome than he’d initially expected, especially the more he coasted downwards. However, Alastor found himself drawing a line at where to stop and withdrawing his hands before he deemed it _too_ invasive - as if even asking the question in itself hadn’t already been before putting his hands on Angel anyways.   
  
“I’m more surprised that you admitted to me that any of them were non-consensual than I am to find there was anything there at all,” he remarked. “I appreciate the honesty.”   
  
The deer watched Angel apply his eyeliner through his reflection in the mirror, watching and waiting for him to set the makeup aside before he spun the stool Angel was sitting in until they were facing each other, propping his hands alongside each of Angel’s legs. They were awfully close, almost as if Alastor were trying to use it as an intimidation factor rather than his true intention of making Angel focus and realize his next words were more sincere. _Serious._ _  
_ _  
_“Next time he attempts to engage you in any foul play, let me know. I will handle it. I don’t take kindly to my property being mishandled,” Alastor glowered. “Do you understand?”  
  
Nevermind any of the reasons _why_ , Valentino _had_ assumed right about one thing: Alastor was territorial. It didn’t matter what Angel _was_ to him, but more-so the fact that Angel was _his._   
  
And he seemed to quickly change his mind about ‘being unable to provide protection’ in this studio, now that his suspicions were actually confirmed by word of mouth.  
  
Angel's eyes were wide as Alastor stared him down. He nodded quietly, and he almost felt like a kid getting a lesson from their concerned parent. Almost.   
  
"Okay, daddy." Angel guessed those would be the correct words to refer Alastor by now, joking or otherwise. "Thanks, I guess..." He did accept the offered help, but it was clear Angel was pushing onto a new topic anyways. Not that talking about physical abuse wasn't fun, but that conversation seemed to close up on its own.   
  
Gripping the edge of the stool he was on, Angel slowly pulled his thighs open and out rather gracefully, the skirt he was wearing riding up and bunching above the area it was supposed to cover while he leaned back. Alastor was still all up in his face, and Angel was back on his bullshit as he went right back to teasing the prude demon. "So are we gonna kiss, or do you wanna keep running those hands all over my perfect body?"  
  
Imagining Alastor throwing responsibility to the wind and pinning Angel roughly against one of the walls for nothing but the purpose of defiling him was kinda hot, actually. Or maybe he would have to teach someone as prudish as him the pleasures of sex, and it would be surprisingly soft and nurturing as Angel rode him at a pace he could handle. Or those precious little antlers poking out from the top of his head, perfect for grabbing and pulling closer if he ever lowered himself between Angel's thighs...   
  
Angel ended up zoning out with a million filthy possibilities playing behind his eyes, so when Alastor _didn't_ do any of that he was truthfully a bit disappointed.  
  
“Nope!” The radio demon quickly rejected. Typical. De-escalating _that_ situation he got himself into, Alastor pulled away and spun Angel’s stool back the other way to face the mirror again. “And don’t call me that.”   
  
Sure, it was going to have to take some getting used to again when it came to Angel’s... _advances._ But it was rather admirable to the ever-smiling demon himself that Angel retained his charisma. His _charm_ , if he wanted to be bold. Even when it came to more hard-hitting topics. And perhaps that was what reminded Alastor that Angel was... Well, _strong._ The spider just had to hone his impulses correctly, rather than making himself a puppet to influence. Maybe he just wasn’t aware of his potential despite how much he flaunted.   
  
Alastor wanted to ignore the way Angel just immediately offered himself, the way he spread his legs open without question... And for what?   
  
“You know,” he spoke up again, mostly making idle conversation. “I’m intrigued by you and your... _conduct,_ though I don’t quite understand it just yet. I feel I have a lot to learn from you.”  
  
Angel was sent laughing at that quip, taking a moment to calm down before readjusting his skirt and ditching the crop top he wore to the floor, taking out a brush and proceeding to comb out and fluff up his bust. "Yeah, for sure. I'll be yer sex ed teacher anytime, Al."   
  
Although, he knew that wasn't what Alastor meant, and Angel couldn't help but feel complimented. Respected. And it was genuine and unprompted, unlike the respect that Vaggie or even Charlie had given him at the hotel months ago...   
  
A small smile rested on his face as he did the rest of his look up, standing to do a few stretches in front of the mirror before turning to Alastor. "So uh, I'm gonna hop in the limo to get over there now. You're welcome to stop by if y'want a show. Or y'know, stay here, fuck off, whatever. I'll be done in eightish hours or so if Val's in a good mood tonight." Angel kneeled down in front of Fat Nugget's bed where said pig was sleeping peacefully, and he laid a small peck on his pet's forehead. "Make sure this guy don't get in'ta trouble if he stays with you, Nugs." He whispered.   
  
Getting back up to his feet, Angel sauntered out of the room and blew a kiss at his new strawberry pimp. "He's watchin' ya. Be good~" Angel mock-warned with a wink, closing the door behind him and high heels clicking down the hallway until the sound faded away.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
True to his word, approximately nine hours later Angel did return, looking more tired and a bit more of a mess than when he had left. His fur was disheveled and a bit matted from dancing, and if one looked closely there were a couple streaks of dried fluid around the skirt and upper thighs of his stockings.   
  
He was a bit startled to see Alastor still sitting in his room where he had left him, almost like nothing had changed in the time he was gone. But he was also too tired to give a shit, and the first thing he wanted was dunk his sore body in a hot bath and then pass the fuck out.  
  
"Hey, babe." His voice sounded a little on the rough side, too, probably just from exhaustion. "Didja really just sit there the whole time..?" Angel walked past the other demon, straight into the bathroom where he let an excited Fat Nuggets follow him.  
  
Alastor had perked up at Angel’s return, the drained expression on the other’s face almost quite sad. He’d passed time by listening to a few symphonies that were still running. Broadcasted by none other than himself. And, well...   
  
“Ah yes, I hope you don’t mind but I took a look through some of your publications you had lying around,” he stated. Which had quite a few pin-ups of Angel Dust in them. Odd as it may be, he felt it necessary to study his new.. _subject._   
  
“That, and,” Alastor went on before he whistled, making the little pig demon come to him. The deer fished out one of a few baby carrots he’d had in his coat pocket specifically for Nuggets on their journey today, holding it up above the pig’s head and making an ‘up’ gesture with his finger. In turn, Nuggets got up to balance on his hind hooves, before Alastor slowly placed the carrot on his snout. Still as can be, Nuggets waited until Alastor snapped his fingers before falling back down onto all fours and eating his rightfully earned treat. “I’ve decided to give him a run at entertainment along with some much needed obedience.”  
  
Honestly, Alastor could’ve easily gone back to the hotel and waited.. But he didn’t very well fancy the thought of trekking the public cities of the Lust District more times than needed be. That, and Angel already seemed exhausted - there was the chance that he’d be asleep by the time Alastor would’ve arrived again, which was inconvenient enough for both of them.   
  
But speaking of how drained - and not to mention _dirty_ \- Angel appeared, Alastor also added on: “Also, I took the liberty of gathering some of your essentials so no need to worry. I take it your night has been rough, yes?”  
  
Angel had glanced out the bathroom door when Nuggets surprisingly _left_ him to answer the other demon's call, huffing an amused snort as his little piggie performed. "Nice to see you two get along." He ducked his head back into the bathroom, opting for a shower as to not keep the other waiting terribly long- or to keep himself from falling asleep in the bathtub. "But nawh, night was pretty usual. M'just fuckin' sore and tired."   
  
Thirty or so minutes later, Angel was out and clean, wrapped up in a cozy pink bathrobe and another twisted towel perched upon his head. He walked over to the bag that Alastor had gathered for him, throwing a few more items in there and zipping the thing up. "So, back to the hotel, hm?" Angel mused, pulling a baggie out from his bedside drawer and dangling the drugs in front of Alastor. "Bet that means I can't bring this, can I?"   
  
He didn't wait for an answer, already opening the thing like a child would unwrap a candy bar and dipping his fingertip in to snort some of the stuff straight up, repeating the process a few times. Sniffling and sealing the thing back up, Angel put it away and took the towel off his head to take care of his hair- as well as picking a comfortable outfit to go back to the hotel in.  
  
“Mm, not recommended,” Alastor stated, eyes widening slightly as he watched the other demon snort up the drug. So peculiar...   
  
“Though I feel that Charlie would be too relieved to see you again to say no,” Alastor went on. “Especially since I’m certain that she didn’t anticipate you to _want_ to return.”   
  
Thinking it over a little more, Alastor eventually went to the same draw and dug around a little bit for another baggie along with the one Angel stashed away. He allowed a very small amount of the powder into the other bag before sealing it up and tossing it with the rest of Angel’s belongings.  
  
“For a bad day,” he stated, knowing a sudden withdrawal - and, consequently - a relapse wouldn’t be the best way to start off. At least Angel now had the responsibility of self control, and when to choose the right moment to use his minimal supply.  
  
“Now then, are you ready?”  
  
"Yeah, I fuckin' guess so." Angel said as he pulled on his usual outfit, picking up Nuggets and carrying him in his second set of arms and picking up the carryon he had from here. Most of his shit was still at the hotel anyway, so it wasn't that much.. and it would've been even less without the contraband. "Take fuckin' two." He sighed, letting Alastor lead the way out of Porn Studios and the way back 'home'.   
  
On the walk back, to break the soft white noise of Alastor's broadcasted tune, Angel picked up his pace to walk side by side with the radio demon, glancing over at him as he spoke. "So, they don't even know I'm comin'? I knew Princess sent ya, but she didn't expect ya t'come back with me in tow?" That was interesting. If all of that was unprompted by Charlie, then it must've meant Alastor went through the trouble of securing Angel himself, by himself.   
  
It was unnerving to think about that, and Angel wasn't sure if he trusted it fully or not.  
  
“The objective was to simply see how you were fairing, first and foremost,” Alastor confirmed. “But the _hope_ was that you’d want to return.”   
  
Realizing this questioning was one to pry at _his_ intentions personally, Alastor snickered. “Imagine the amount of times that I would’ve been begged to come and try to swindle you had you not complied today. I have much better things to be doing than to be a door-to-door spokesman. And I had the facilities to reason with Mister Valentino, so it was wiser to just cut to the chase in retrieving you my way.”   
  
As if it could’ve been anything more than a job he was doing. Mixed signals were of the radio demon’s forte, but it would take a miracle to get him to actually admit that any part of him cared about Angel’s wellbeing. Outside of now being his property, of course.  
  
"Well, okay. If-you-say-so." Angel smirked. He _might've_ believed that, if it didn't sound like such a cover-up excuse. The guy just spent nine hours playing with Nuggets, and now he was saying he was just cutting to the chase to retrieve him? _Yeah, sure._   
  
A shrill whistle from the across the street interrupted their conversation, a demon from the other side attempting to make a pass at the spider.   
  
" _Hey, pretty-baby!_ Why don't you ditch that freak and come spend the night with me? Bet I can make you scream louder than he can!"   
  
Not even giving the catcaller the luxury of his full attention, Angel simply kept facing forward as they walked on. However, there was a tad of speed in his steps that wasn't there before now. "Go buy one of my films, jagoff!" He flipped the returning 'fuck you!' off, and eventually slowed his pace back down to a normal set again once they were far enough and out of sight.  
  
Angel didn't acknowledge it, but as they passed another demon on the same sidewalk going the opposite way as them, the john took the chance to click his tongue and smacked Angel's ass while squeezing by.   
  
What was not expected, was for Angel to stop and grab the rando's arm, harshly pulling the stranger to the ground and immediately hold a small handgun to the fellow's skull.  
  
"Whatthefuck--"   
  
" _Fifty bucks._ " Angel hissed, pressing the cold metal against the stranger's head as a prompt.   
  
"Is your gay ass trying to be intimidating right now?" The stranger huffed, but when the weapon against him _cocked_ his confidence failed him.   
  
" _Hundred._ Or, ya could pay with yer life."   
  
"F-fucking faggot," The man stuttered, shuffling his wallet out with hasty, shaking hands. He threw a random sum of cash out on the ground and then Angel let him go, watching him scramble up off the pavement and running away with middle fingers up.  
  
Angel merely picked up the money and counted it briefly, stuffing it into his coat pocket and readjusting Fat Nuggets in his hold. Another pocket on the inside was made to hold the gun. "A shame that's contraband too, huh? You won't tell on me, won'tcha Smiles?" He purred, turning towards Alastor with a smile on his face. "Can ya believe it? Tipped double. What a nice guy."  
  
Alastor wasn’t quite sure what to think at this point. For the sake of convenience he’d almost summoned one of his shadows to deal with the problem, but Angel left him stunned on his own. He’d seen the potential of aggression in the spider once before - that was on the news, right..? But never in person.   
  
And it weirdly.. _did_ something for him. He wasn’t sure what, but even though there had been plenty of moments where Angel managed to surprise him... this felt a little different, a big part of him mistaking the spider as someone rather feeble and defenseless. _Stunning._   
  
“I.. Suppose not,” the radio demon managed to say after some seconds too long of silence - and an odd clearing of the throat, and then they were able to continue their trek. “I take it this happens often..?” Alastor then asked - catcalling or even anything worse _past_ that typically wasn’t a surprise down in Hell, but especially not in the Lust District.   
  
And, if Alastor were to speak objectively - objectively _only_ , yes - Angel was pleasing to look at, so it was no wonder that he would attract trouble.  
  
A simple shrug was Angel's response. "Often enough. Kinda comes with the fame. People wanna get in on all this just so they can say they did." He gestured to himself, nudging shoulders with Alastor. "But I know how'ta take care of myself. I've dealt with worse creepos than _that._ "   
  
However, part of knowing how to take care of problems was _preventing_ them, normally something Angel wasn't able to have the luxury of by himself. But perhaps once they crossed out of Lust territory, and got into a place where people were a little more aware of danger and politics...   
  
"Hey, can I..?" Angel started, trailing off first in a second of self-doubt but forcing himself to ask anyways. "Would it be aight if I clung to ya a little bit?" He linked his free upper arm around Alastor's own loosely, leaning in a bit too close for comfort. Well, Alastor's comfort, anyways. "No one gives a shit about more dangerous demons over here 'cuz they're all too busy fuckin' and suckin'. But I might attract less public attention if they think m'already busy with somebody, and once we get outta here, I think seein' _me_ on _you_ will scare 'em away."   
  
He shifted the hold so their fingers were barely intertwined together, a test of the waters. "Is this okay..?"  
  
On reflex alone, Alastor tried to pull away for a split second before he relaxed. Tension slowly left his shoulders as he listened to Angel talk, and even then he almost said _no_. But once again, his internal argument for ‘ _convenience_ ’ convinced the deer that this was okay. And that was his reason alone.   
  
Frayed nerves gave him a few chills, though not necessarily unpleasant ones if Alastor could allow himself to push past the initial sensation of an intimate touch. Funny that such an innocuous gesture most likely felt like nothing to Angel given his experiences, meanwhile Alastor was practically choking on the butterflies swarming his stomach. Plenty of things felt out of character for himself today, but this was finally the thing to actually make him question any of it.   
  
“Uh.. I suppose so,” Alastor found himself agreeing, rather than question any of it. Or denying the gesture, as much as typical instinct screamed at him not to allow it.   
  
Even then, the faint brushing of their fingers together made him more on edge than anything. Like the physical suggestion - the lingering _’what if’_ \- was somehow a threat. And eventually the sensation was intolerable. So much so that he took the initiative of grabbing Angel’s hand himself, his own palms trembling and sweating.   
  
It was definitely an eerily quiet walk from that point on, though Alastor was convinced that the violent hammering in his chest was earth-shatteringly too loud.  
  
Soon enough, it was Angel's turn to be nervous as they approached the familiar building of the hotel, looking just as it was when he left it.   
  
He was also the one to release his hold on Alastor's hand, taking a breath in hesitation. "Well, this is it. Thanks for holdin' my hand, such a gentleman." Angel eased into his usual wit, walking up to the doors and waiting for the other to follow his path.   
  
For a second, he waited. Thoughts about running crossed his mind, going back to the studio, taking another whiff of PCP and going on another high to forget the day. But as if he even could- Alastor was his literal owner and master now, and surely Val would've had enough of him if he was able to give Angel away like that...   
  
The next thought that entered his mind, he listened to. Which was literally just--   
  
" _Fuck it._ Ay, I'm back~!" Angel said as he pushed open the doors and walked in, the first thing greeting him being an overemotional broad sticking to his front in a tight hug-one that Fat Nuggets was nearly squished by if not for Angel holding him up so quickly.  
  
"ANGEL, I'M SO _SORRY!_ " Charlie sobbed into his midsection, tears wetting the fabric as apologies and welcome backs blubbered out of her mouth.   
  
"Woah there, babe-- messin' up the merchandise." He scolded, though he did briefly put his arms around her shoulders to show that her actions were accepted.   
  
"I'm sorry-" Charlie sniffled, trying to get a hold of herself. "I've just felt really awful about how I made _you_ feel, Angel. You were the one person I should've tried to accommodate more for, and I messed that up pretty badly. I didn't think you'd ever..."   
  
"Come back?" Angel finished her sentence, watching her nod. He jabbed a thumb at Alastor, "Well, thank him. I wouldn't literally be able to be here without Smiles over there."   
  
Charlie blinked twice. "So that's why you were gone for more than a day, I was-- wait. _Literally?_ What happened?" She asked, the question aimed more towards Alastor, though both were open to answer.  
  
“Oh, I was just able to negotiate a few reasonable terms with Angel’s _employer,_ ” Alastor shrugged. “So long as Angel is able to continue working a normal schedule, Valentino has agreed to letting him return without qualms - though, I suppose we’ll work out future plans of permanently cutting ties with that mess of a man eventually.”   
  
It was purposeful, the way he left out the deal he and Valentino had made. Alastor didn’t want to raise concern over Angel Dust now being owned - or rather, the fact that he’d _already been_ owned by the vile, lustful overlord after leaving months ago. Whether he didn’t want to embarrass Angel over breaking to Valentino’s whim, or he wanted to assuage Charlie’s concerns over the spider lacking true freedom remained to be unknown. But despite not disclosing all of the details, the radio demon at least remained truthful to Charlie - that all would’ve been quite a lot to take in at this moment anyways. It was better to protect her from unsavory details, seeing as dealmaking had been against her moral code.   
  
“However, for now I think it’s best I remain a little more involved with Angel’s work affairs - and perhaps ‘recovery’ as well,” Alastor insisted. “Would you be opposed to that, dear?”  
  
"Awwh, you _care._ " Angel quipped, but then after gave an actual answer. "I think I'd like the company. What can I say? I like'ta be watched." He giggled, though was interrupted by Charlie clearing her throat.   
  
"Speaking of which... I know you went back to your old ways. And uh, if what Al says is true, we can't get you on a full blown redemptive program until you don't work in _that_ kind of industry anymore..." She peeled herself off of the spider, digging into her pockets to pull out a sheet of some kind. "But that actually works out okay! I went over this with Vaggie a few times, and I don't want to repeat what happened a few months ago. So we'll be handling your sins one baby step at a time!" She pointed to the various crudely drawn diagrams on the paper, colored circles filled with labels and a 'badness' scale, even.   
  
Angel squinted at the list, picking up a few scribbled words like "foul language", "drug use", and "lewdness". They picked apart his traits- ' _problems_ ' -and leveled them by how urgent they were to work on. "So, what the fuck is this?"  
  
Charlie clicked a pen and filled in a little more of the foul language circle before explaining herself. "Instead of having you go cold turkey on everything all at once, this time we can just handle one thing at a time. So if you have to keep working in the..." Charlie blushed, glossing over what Angel did for work, "..that stuff, we'll tackle something else first! So how do you feel about dealing with your drug addiction first? Nothing else- just the drugs."   
  
"Does that include booze?"   
  
"Unfortunately for you, yes."   
  
"Damn. Okay."   
  
Angel hated to admit it, but the smile on Charlie's face made him feel a little bit better about the whole thing.  
  
Alastor listened in on the plan being set up for Angel, knowing that - already - there were rules being broken. Well, it was fair given context. Or so he thought.   
  
However, as little concern he had for Charlie, once Alastor saw Vaggie enter the room he figured that, for Angel’s sake, they avoid a search of his bag.   
  
“Allow me,” the radio demon interjected, carefully taking the bag from Angel’s hands and making his way up the stairs to leave them to their pleasant reunion. Which eventually consisted of both Husk and Nifty coming in to greet the spider.  
  
Deliberately after placing the bag in Angel’s room, he took the bag of powder and put it into his coat. Now if Angel really wanted it, he’d have to ask for it directly.   
  
“Took you long enough, _traitor_ ,” Vaggie said to Angel first, almost as if she were still holding a grudge. That is, until a grin came to her face immediately after. “Glad to have you back.”   
  
As many issues as Angel had to face even here, his support system still cared enough and were actually relieved to see that he was alive and well - unlike at the studio, where a lack of care for the spider was of no consequence.  
  
Reunions were as good as reunions got- and most reunions Angel had been in had never exactly been... actually good. But being surrounded by people who even _supposedly_ cared about him made his heart warm, which was alarmingly foreign and almost threatening. The only person he really felt that way about before had been Cherri, and for good reason. But these guys..?   
  
Well, he guessed they really weren't _that bad._   
  
After the initial excitement died down a little, and everyone was able to relax with things finally feeling normal again, Angel excused himself off to his room.  
  
Coming up to the door and walking inside the familiar room, Angel took note of his bag on the floor and promptly started unpacking the thing. Not much, just some personal care products, some clothes, and some contraband to hide. It was nice, not having to worry about so much at once. He could still have sex, jack off, anything else like that... for now, at least. He was glad he brought a few toys from his room in the studio- they weren't illegal until he was finished with substance abuse.   
  
And Nuggets was happy to be here, too. The little pig scampered around on the mattress, and Angel smiled. Grabbing a few treats from a bowl on a shelf, he attempted to have him do the same trick that he had seen Alastor had him succeed at earlier- but it seemed with no luck. "C'mon Nugs, up? Up? Just like Al taught ya. You got this," He mimicked the motion Alastor did, but all his pet did was nuzzle against the hand that held the treats, trying to get to them without earning them first.   
  
Oh, he just couldn't resist. Angel caved in quite fast to those cute little snorts, precious baby eyes staring him down sadder than a starving child in a charity commercial. He let Nuggets eat the treats out of his palm in defeat. "Yer fuckin' lucky you're so cute, otherwise papa wouldn't spoil you so much, would he?" He said.  
  
Without much warning, a shadow seeped through the wall, shifting around before taking shape and Alastor waltzed into the bedroom.   
  
“The reason he doesn’t listen to you is because he knows you’re soft,” he commented with a knowing look on his face. “You give in too easily.”   
  
Much like with any other temptations.   
  
“I think you’ll be able to stay out of trouble for now,” Alastor commented as he glanced at the emptied bag. “Although I also think everyone is too overjoyed by your return to really push their agenda on you just yet..”  
  
Angel briefly jumped at the sudden appearance, relaxing once he saw it was just Alastor being creepy. Of course. "Yeah, I know when I'm on a grace period. An' ya right," He pet over Nugget's head, curling his hand down and scratching under the pig's chin. Nuggets oinked gently, pressing forward into Angel's exposed cleavage, shoving his snoot into the fluff to nuzzle his owner back. "I am very soft." Angel laughed, taking the liberty to unbutton a few notches of his coat for easier access.   
  
"So, no drugs only. I woulda chose that over givin' up sex first anyways, so I guess that's fine." Angel moved on, though it was more of a personal thought than a conversational topic. "We keepin' _this_ under wraps then, deer daddy?" A finger pointed to them both, flicking between the two. Angel had noticed that Alastor had skimmed his way through the details, and everyone not knowing about that might fuck things up later, even if it was fine for now.  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Alastor reminded first and foremost. “And I feel it’s best not to lay out a full deck of cards at the beginning of any conquest, so yes. It’s probably in your best interest as well. Besides, Charlie wouldn’t be able to handle the truth.”   
  
Deciding to just be a showoff now, Alastor approached the bed and gestured for Nuggets. It prompted the pig to pull away from Angel, and Alastor managed to make him perform the same trick from earlier - except this time with no treat other than some rewarded affection by giving him pats on the belly.   
  
“You have me curious, Angel Dust,” Alastor then prompted. “I had been under the impression that the drug withdrawals was what led you back to that place - that you didn’t truly wish to go. Now I’m uncertain to your true intentions of leaving months ago. Was it the...” He trailed off, vaguely gesturing around to some of the drawers that surely had some of Angel’s toys in them. “‘ _La Petit Mort’_..?” The radio demon decided to phrase, not truly fond of any of the other words he could’ve used for Angel’s sexual thrills.  
  
A childish pout was on Angel's face as Nuggets followed Alastor's commands and not his own. But he was Nugget's owner, and the pig would surely favor him if seeking for affection. Surely. He didn't want to test that, though.   
  
He was half-listening to Alastor's prattle though, the french catching his attention. "Oh! I think I have a film named that somewhere." Angel commented lightly first, but then realizing there was a legitimate question asked somewhere in there. "I dunno, I was just kinda... wanderin'. Felt a little bit insane. And I guess... that was my next place to call home. Safer than bein' on the streets, that's for sure."   
  
Truly, he hadn't even meant to show up at the studio. But would he anyways after awhile? On his own, sober accord?  
  
The answer to that question wasn't pretty.   
  
"Uhh, though. If you're askin' if I went over there to get laid on top of somethin' to get me high, then yeah, probably. I was needin' a little bit of everythin' after that detox shit. Val's an asswipe- but he's got drugs, a place to sleep and a dick too good for him'ta have." Angel scoffed in something like a mix of disgust and admiration. "Perfect place for a stupidass addict like me." He whispered under his breath, reaching over for Nugs to hold him for comfort.  
  
“...I see,” Alastor replied, though it was clear that he obviously still didn’t truly understand. And likely never would. Everyone had their own buttons that liked to be pressed though.   
  
“So by having those things here, you’d likely sever ties with Valentino?” Alastor pried further, before then adding on, “Or am I right to assume that you’re like that pig, doting for the bare minimum of someone so long as they have a hand commanding enough for you? You come across as _indomitable_ to a lot of people, but I just don’t think that’s truly what’s underneath.”  
  
" _Hey!_ " He squinted, it sounded like Alastor was insulting him- which he _was,_ backhandedly so. Bastard. "I can fuckin' take care of myself! Val ain't shit, at best he's a good lay, _but so am I._ I do what I gotta to get what I need, just like everyone else down here. _Including_ you. Ya done with the interviewin' now?" Angel snarled, knowing Al was just trying to get under his skin. At least it wasn't literally. Or, if some day it was, it would be in the fun, sexy way and not the I'm-going-to-butcher-you-alive way.   
  
"Why ya so nosy, anyways? Thought you were some holier than thou virgin pussyboy. You finally havin' your curiosity stage this late in life? Damn, Al..." He was at least going to get the last laugh in on the conversation, or flip the script at best. "Ya wanna know what makes sex so good? Have ya ever even orgasmed before?"  
  
“It only angers you because I’m right,” Alastor smirked - which, didn’t have much confidence behind it when it was _his_ turn to be questioned. “I’m merely trying to understand the way you function is all - I should plan accordingly for what to expect of you if I _own_ you, yes?”   
  
The deer’s ears twitched for a moment as he put _way_ too much thought into the rest of line of questioning, as if he either were uncomfortable to answer - or he just simply didn’t know _how._   
  
“...That’s a waste of my time,” was all he ended up saying.  
  
That made sense, Angel supposed. Not that that made any of this shit any better to put up with. But he was getting even by making Alastor uncomfortable, so fair was fair. He smirked at the mundane reply, setting Nuggets down on the floor for him to curl up on his proper bed as he crawled up on his own mattress, two hands supporting himself and two hands sliding up his body to squeeze at his own bust.   
  
He hadn't rebuttoned his coat since letting Fat Nuggets nuzzle into his fluff, and now he was caressing his own chest suggestively, fingers digging into the soft fur for display. "A waste of time? That's why you were looking at my photos back at the _porn_ studio?" He said, as if reminding Alastor exactly _what_ he was looking at while Angel was away. The spider arched his back expertly, his movements literally professionally skilled as he rolled his hips down into a sitting position on his mattress. "It's okay baby, you can say you were at least _intrigued._ "  
  
“It wasn’t like that,” Alastor quickly interjected to defend himself, some static steadily building volume around them as the lights flicked a few times. “Intrigued, sure - but not in _your_ context.”   
  
At least that much was true. Alastor didn’t feel the need to pounce or take advantage of what Angel could’ve, would’ve, and already _had_ offered him before. But Alastor wasn’t _blind_ either: Angel was pretty.. To _look at._ And that was all he thought of it.  
  
"What other context are ya lookin' at _porn_ at? What, is me havin' my ass stuffed the next goddamn Mona Lisa or somethin'?" Angel rebuttled, he _knew_ what was in those photos, he was the star of most of them!   
  
When the atmosphere in the room got a tinge scary, Angel decided it would probably be best to let it go for now- even if he wanted an answer. "Not even while you were alive? Never even rubbed one out? Ever thought about broads? Guys? Nothin'?" He continued, pushing the topic back onto Alastor's life rather than what he thought of him.  
  
Alastor’s eye twitched, clearly still tense but _sure_ , why not humor him?   
  
“...Nothing really ‘ignited a fire’ in me, no,” Alastor admitted. “Though I suppose we all have more human functions that are ironically more _mechanical_ than human.”   
  
The deer sighed, forcing his tension to slowly ebbing, whether it was from the fact he could acknowledged he wasn’t being _fair_ , or simply the fact that he didn’t want it be conceived that it was so easy to rustle him.   
  
“I respect you within your line of work, if you’re that curious. I don’t understand it personally, as I’ve always thought my values to be more traditional despite that it’s simply never been in the books for me to settle down, nor have I had much reason to venture outside of that thought process. And your systems are deeply flawed. But you have a certain charm about you that draws a crowd, and that much I do respect,” Alastor found himself explaining when he was able to push past a flustered demeanor. “The drive behind it though..? A completely foreign concept.”  
  
Oh, it was starting to click now. _Entertainment._ One could compare Alastor's need for entertainment to Angel's need for PCP, if you wanted. Never enough, always trying to consume, the everlasting hunger for _more_ like a feeling that threatened to kill you _again_ if you didn't feed it. "Aight, lemme get on your level then." Angel said, starting to understand. "It's like your old-timey broadcasts, or whatever. You like endin' people, I like doin' 'em."   
  
Angel relaxed from the stretched pose he was in, taking the moments needed to properly push his bust back into place and buttoning up his boat again. He relaxed on the bed, back flopping against the pillows and headboard. "Sex fuckin' feels good. At least, when y'know what you're doin'. But it's anotha fun way ta get a high and fuck yer brain out for a few hours. I think cummin' has drug-like effects on the mind anyways, or at least someone told me that once. But it sure does help if ya don't wanna think for awhile." Angel licked over his bottom lip in thought, the right word not quite coming to mind- but if it did, it would be _escapism._   
  
"..not that you would know," He added as a last jab, "but things can change. Wouldja want to, eventually? Wouldja get so bored you'd _break tradition?_ " Angel made it sound enticing, like it was something meant to be broken. A temptation, presented at it's best.  
  
As Alastor listened, he fidgeted a few times - _something_ brewing in his head. And then when he was presented with such a question, sharp nails were digging into his own palms. But for once, he seemed to stop and think it over rather than give an outright _no._   
  
“Mm, I don’t think so,” Alastor eventually said. Though, it was with less agitation and more sincerity than what was typically expected. And this time, a follow-up. “I don’t particularly enjoy the long-term effects that I’ve seen,” he then said, as if sexual endeavors themselves were an addiction at even the most simple of situations. As if there _was_ a fear of becoming some sort of addict. “Too much reckless abandon of self control that can’t be brought back.”   
  
In his own escapades, Alastor _had_ to exercise control. There was meticulous planning behind it all. There _had_ to be, lest you _wanted_ to be caught.   
  
And even in his words, it wasn’t particularly a jab at Angel - even if he _did_ happen to fall under that category - Alastor found it discomforting to see in someone. If Angel hadn’t a sexual addiction even, there were still plenty of other demons in Hell that made perfect example of the lack of control over themselves that Alastor seemed to be disenchanted by. Like just earlier, when the two had only been walking through the city.  
  
"That's the point. Fuck it. In some cases, that's literal!" Letting go of control was nearly the first step in letting something (or someone) fuck you up, and you dealt with the consequences later. And you could keep pushing later, depending on how much candy you had. " _Sorry_ not all of us had a great'a hold on life, to the point we don't wanna feel reality anymore." Angel mock apologized, a cruel twist coming to remind him just how... lowly he could get. And Alastor thought he was so great, _above it all_ because he didn't _want_ to give up control.   
  
Which, one could argue crippled Alastor in a different way than Angel was- both held down by their relationship with control, one wanting to let go for the better and one never wanting to lose their grasp on it for fear something might happen.  
  
"Yeesh, thought you liked seeing people suffer. Or is the pain only fun when _you_ get to control it? Or is it just pity?" Angel listed off the options, trailing off in his speech and it looked like a lightbulb had just popped up over the spider's head.   
  
Wordlessly, Angel rolled and bent himself over to reach underneath the bed, pulling out a small box and rummaging through its contents for a second. A small 'aha' left his lips as he found what he was looking for, pulling out two objects and tossing them on the bed next to him while closing up the box and shoving it back underneath the bedframe.   
  
Angel's face read nothing but mischievous as he glanced back up at Alastor, grinning as he motioned towards the remote and silicone plug on the sheets. "Say, Al, y'know what this is?"  
  
For a moment, Alastor was considering a _genuine_ apology. _Maybe._   
  
He didn’t get the point, and simply didn’t want to. That _was_ the reason Angel was even here in this hotel in the first place, after all.. Trying to get back a sense of control he’d lost long ago. _And couldn’t seem to get back,_ which had been the point Alastor had been attempting to make. Maybe it wasn’t the whole problem, but it certainly was the root of it.   
  
But the radio demon was thankful for a moment that Angel moved on before he could say anything else. Almost. That was about to be shattered, of course.   
  
“...I’m afraid not,” Alastor answered uncertainly. And it didn’t seem like he was keen on finding out, either. But he had already guessed that he was about to anyways.  
  
Angel figured as such, but it was still both hilarious and yet disappointing to hear. Hilarious, because the man didn't know what a remote controller vibrator looked like, and disappointing because now Angel would have to gently lead him to the point... he guessed it could be worse.   
  
"Well, since _control_ gets your hypothetical rocks off, if they even exist," Angel took the remote in his hand, motioning for the other demon to come towards him first before grabbing one of Alastor's wrists and placing the thing in his palm, closing red tipped claws around it securely. "I want you to have this." Angel quickly gave Alastor's cheek a peck while it was close, then backed off immediately before any repercussions could be made. "You're a big boy, you can figure it out eventually, m'sure."   
  
It wouldn't work _now-_ Angel would probably have to change out the batteries and obviously, clean _his_ part of the toy before playing, but if Alastor's curiosity got the better of him, Angel would work out this control/out of control compromise to both their vices by tomorrow.  
  
“You’re pushing far too many boundaries with me today,” Alastor commented when Angel backed off, the small gesture of affection alone sending a shiver down his spine as much as he tried to disguise it.   
  
But then he appeared skeptical about the remote, about to question Angel again anyways but deciding against it. Perhaps he was right, he could figure it out..   
  
“I’ll.. Try it sometime,” he then eventually agreed with reluctance. Even if he hadn’t a clue what he was getting himself wrapped up in. Alastor found it frustrating just how many exceptions he was finding himself making for Angel and Angel alone in one day alone.   
  
Perhaps a part of him had missed Angel sincerely, and was as willing to make more compromises for him to stay just as Charlie had been. Even if he hadn’t realized it.   
  
But that wasn’t a very comforting thought, Alastor found.   
  
“Hmm.. very well then,” the radio demon then perked up, dragging himself away from that thought. “I suppose I’ll get back to you on this,” He stated as he headed towards the door.   
  
“Have a good night, Angel. It’s certainly... been different without you.”  
  
Angel simply smiled as his strawberry pimp bid him adieu, softening for a moment right before he left. "Night, Smiles. Thanks for uh... rescuing me. It's good to be back."   
  
The very _second_ that door shut though, Angel was scrambling for his cleaner and some fresh batteries. Alastor had actually _said_ he'd try it out, just not _when,_ and like hell he was going to miss it..!  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
The next day came just like any other, and Angel Dust had gracefully woken up to a text from Val with his new part-time schedule.   
  
Leaving the overlord on read, Angel rolled on his other side and shut his eyes again. It had been forever since he'd been able to sleep in...   
  
An extra four hours later, Angel was woken up by Nuggets gently nudging his face, the pig pressing his snoot into his owner's cheek until he was coherent enough to see that he needed to be fed.  
  
Angel took his morning(well, afternoon) at the pace he liked, taking his time putting on his usual attire and making sure Nuggets was well taken care of. And then... his eyes gazed over to the plug he had cleaned off last night. It wasn't large by any means, but it was big enough to comfortably sit inside Angel as the spider did whatever. And Alastor had the remote... it was exciting, to know it could go off any minute without him knowing.   
  
_And it had been so long since he had done something like this..._   
  
Pulling aside the panties he wore underneath his skirt, he first lubed the toy up before lifting up his legs to slide it in, perfectly snug against a _very_ nice spot. Angel shuddered as he readjusted his clothing back over it, taking a moment just to _feel_ before rising to his feel to start the actual day.  
  
Climbing down the steps to the lobby, he slid onto a barstool in the lobby to greet Husk- whenever the cat was done drinking and bothered to look in front of him for once "Hey~" Angel greeted per usual, as if he hadn't been gone for months. "I heard ya grew a soft spot for Nugs while I was MIA, thanks for takin' care of him, babe. Appreciate it."  
  
“Uggh, somebody had to fuckin’ take care of the thing,” Husk grumbled, as per his typical self. “Wouldn’t stop whining in your room at night, I could barely get any shut eye. And I sure as shit hope Charlie and Vaggie aren’t plannin’ on adopting anything anytime soon cause they ain’t ready for parenthood and I’m not takin’ care of it,” he sighed with the roll of his eyes as he took another swig of his booze.   
  
“Surprised ya didn’t get skinned out there. Only people that came through while you was gone were just tryin’ to stir up trouble,” Husk then said before slamming his glass down in his usually aggressive manner. “Next time ya pull something like that again though and leave me babysitting, _I’ll_ be skinnin’ you first,” he threatened.   
  
And if anyone knew Husk by any capacity, this was a warm _no problem_ and _welcome back._ _  
_ _  
_Angel ran his fingertip around the rim of the glass he was drinking from, tipping the cup from side to side in idle. "You know I'd always be happy to show _you_ some skin, Husky." He appreciated the sentiment, accepting the loosely worded 'threat' with soft wink and a generous lean onto the counter, resting his bust for display on the polished wood. "I owe ya one. Though, I didn't think it would be so long until someone finally came to drop my baby off'ta me. But I'm glad m'back... kinda, I guess. M'still workin', just less."   
  
He sighed, shifting slightly as he lifted his finger to his mouth, slightly tasting the alcohol left on the rim of the glass he was playing with earlier. "Mm, and now I can't even ask for anythin' proper for ya, hm? Guess it's fuckin' Shirley Temples and Roy Rogers for me..." Angel attempted to play the pity card, doubting it would work on the cat (even if he was shitfaced, he was a stubborn son of a bitch!) but nevertheless he summons the very best sad puppy eyes he could, A silent plea for Husk to mix _something_ fun in his drink.  
  
Husk met the gaze with a glare in a brief moment of silence, before he finally just hissed and snatched his cup back. It _seemed_ like a no, for he was just topping off his own beverage and setting it to the side. But after that, Husk, for once complied and started mixing up a drink for Angel as well. _With_ alcohol.   
  
Sliding it down to the spider, he sighed and held his own glass out to make a toast with Angel. “Don’t ask me fer shit again, this is just cause you came back and I know you probably had to deal with some bullshit t’do it,” the feline said. “And don’t tell anybody. I don’t wanna deal with the shitshow it’d cause for breakin’ the rules.”   
  
Not that Husk actually _worried_ about getting in trouble - no, it was just annoying as fuck to deal with and he was sure Angel could understand _that_ more than anybody.   
  
But mid-toast, suddenly there would’ve been a _vibration_ in the spider - yet, no sign or sound of the obvious perpetrator just yet.  
  
Angel's eyes widened and almost _sparkled_ when he noticed Husk was giving him something with some _proof,_ happily toasting the cat back. "S'not breakin' the rules for a celebration." He mused, making a zipping motion across his mouth and taking a sip from the drink.   
  
Which he nearly _choked_ on, dear _lord._ It had nothing to do with the taste or the burn of the alcohol- no, the drink itself was actually quite nice. But Angel didn't think Alastor would be diddle-daddling with the remote so _soon._ " _Fuck,_ " Angel wheezed, setting his own glass on the table with some force.   
  
The spider glanced up and noticed the confusion, and maybe a little bit of _offense_ on the other's face, which he quickly shook his head to cover for. "It's good, it's good..! Just _aah,_ '" Angel drew out the pause, and then relaxed when the vibrations suddenly turned off, giving him room to breathe. "It's uh, been awhile since I've had somethin' like this. I guess that's a good thing according to this redemption shit, right?"   
  
Alastor wasn't quite in sight yet, unless the fucker was hiding somewhere in the shadows. But now Angel knew at least he was fiddling with the remote now, _somewhere,_ and he could be more prepared for it.  
  
“S’fuckin’ weird that you’d not be used to shit anymore, bein’ out there,” Husk commented. “What was even the point of leavin’ without gettin’ any of the good stuff?”   
  
The feline then jumped out of reflex and knocking his glass over with puffed up fur when suddenly a shadow came out of the wall and Alastor was next to him.   
  
“Oh, dear my Husker,” the radio demon said as he put his arm around the cat’s shoulder. “A single vice holds greater value than the price of having many.”   
  
Husk snarled, shoving the other off of him, prompting laughter from the deer. “Quit doin’ that shit!” He hissed, tail flicking, “You’re gonna give me a fuckin’ heart attack!”  
  
“My apologies,” Alastor snickered in a false expression of regret as he circled his way outside of the bar in favor of taking a seat at one of the barstools. Pushing one of the empty glasses towards Husk, he gazed at the bartender expectantly.   
  
“Since we’re all here, and seem to be throwing caution to the wind for the day...” Alastor said, discreetly reaching a hand into the front part of his coat, it coming off as an idle gesture. “Do you mind being a lamb for me?” He asked Husk, who only sighed and complied as he started mixing a drink for the radio demon.   
  
And it was in that moment of Husk being busy that Alastor played with one of the switches again, this time a higher setting - all while remaining casual and pretending that nothing was happening around them at all.  
  
"Alcohol was kinda an afterthought, I'd rather shoot somethin' straight int'a my veins rather than wait for a buzz to set in." Angel offhandedly said as he watched Husk fix up Alastor's drink, audibly inhaling a deep breath for reasons only him and the deer _knew._   
  
Angel took his moment to indulge himself in the pleasure in the few moments Husk's back was turned, grinding his hips down in his seat and shuddering out a sigh as his body tensed up and then relaxed in a familiar wave. His legs were already crossed at the knee, but he readjusted them to cross at the thigh to perhaps have a better chance of hiding the _growing consequence_ between them.   
  
The very second the cat turned back around though to slide Alastor his drink, Angel's face was cleared up from slightly debauched to some type of _hungry._ He sent a fleeting glance at Alastor, wordlessly encouraging him further and Angel _dared_ to walk the edge of putting himself in a situation where they could be outed.   
  
"So, it must'a been fuckin' _quiet_ 'round here while I was gone, huh?" He spoke, softer in tone- _covering._ "Not that I'ma noisemaker or nothin', but I--" Angel bit the inside of his cheek, pushing through his sentence anyways. "--I think I keep it lively." He said calmly, taking another sip of his drink. Although, if you were paying very close attention, you could see the odd positioning of his lower hands over his skirt, gently clenching.  
  
Alastor had graciously accepted the beverage, taking a few sips as he listened to Angel force himself to make conversation. He wanted to laugh, wanted to make a reticent comment of how ‘ _that could change_ ’ in regards to _noisemaking_... But that was just too obvious, and had a chance of ruining their fun.   
  
“Was a fuckin’ sob fest more than anything,” Husk huffed. “Felt like everyone was always on the brink of cryin’ their eyes out, I hated it.”   
  
“You’re exaggerating,” Alastor snickered around the rim of his glass before setting it down. “Unless you’re only speaking about yourself.”   
  
“I’m not an’ you know it too!” Husk growled, “Everyday it was ‘Poor Angel’ this and ‘Is Angel coming back?’ that. Couldn’t get _shit_ done around here without havin’ to hear about him - _shit, you were just as irritating about it as Princess Puppy Eyes!_ ”  
  
Alastor merely rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand in amusement, though downing the rest of his drink right after. “Nonsense,” was all he contributed.   
  
But that conversation piece was what led Alastor to reach for the controller and flick the settings even _higher_ \- surely Angel could simultaneously _be_ a good distraction while being distracted as well.   
  
Still, there was a predilection in his gaze as he side eyed Angel. Something new, something _reserved_ for him. All brought on by watching him squirm from Alastor’s own fingertips. Fingertips that weren’t even touching him.   
  
Apparently Angel had been right in assumption yesterday, there certainly _was_ something in the radio demon waiting to be unlocked. And cracking that case open was a mere bagatelle for the spider - which was an honor no other demon had earned.  
  
Setting down his own empty glass, Angel _moaned,_ soft and sweet, and it was hard to tell if that was just his lewd nature rising to the surface or something beckoned out of him by the pleasure of the drink or potentially otherwise.   
  
It was clear Alastor was new to voyeurism, having no regard to Angel's already low self control. Did he _want_ people to know? The heat was absolutely wrenching for him, the need for more literally throbbing under his grip. "Y'know what I did do, fellas..?" Angel purred, leaning over the counter so only Alastor could see that he was legitimately palming himself over his skirt, wrist movements so expertly trained and memorized.   
  
Plucking a candied cherry out of one of Husk's bowls, he bit the flesh of the fruit off from the dyed stem in perfect porn-star fashion, fluttering pink eyeshadowed lids down to a close in concentration. " _Sex,_ " Angel moaned again, "so much, _fucking sex._ "   
  
If Alastor wanted to play dirty, then Angel could be dirty. If he desired a show- Angel knew all about how to put on a show. If he wanted a suppressed reaction falling just short of being outright touched, Angel could do that, too.  
  
"I'd never think that I'd miss my job so much, but--" Angel had the hands Husk could see emphasize his own tits, " _Mmh!_ My g-spot sure did~" He released his chest before Husk could catch onto them, and Angel turned his head directly towards the radio demon besides him as he continued, "All of the new films I did, I'm so fuckin' _outta it,_ I hardly faked it on set." A noticeable blush was giving color to the spider's face, his breathing a little bit heavier, a little bit faster. "Like I could cum, nearly untouched at any given minute, hardly took a break between multiples,"  
  
He wanted to hear that rising static of sexually repressed panic, he wanted to drag Alastor into the same boat of uncomfortable adrenaline based pleasure they both enjoyed. Angel's tongue lolled out his mouth in over-exaggeration as he moaned again, a drip of drool hitting the wood floor in show. " _Hha, fuck..!_ "   
  
That one sounded a little too genuine for anyone's comfort, and Angel was having a hard time discerning just how much he cared about keeping this under wraps any more if Alastor was going to keep driving him up the wall like this without any restraint of his own.  
  
Both Husk and Alastor just gawked at the spider in silence, unable to fully process what was happening in front of them immediately. Well, at least _Alastor_ had context of the situation. That didn’t make it any less shocking from someone with... little to no sexual experience. He knew it was his doing, which on one hand _really_ seemed to excite him but.. he never really saw himself doing something so scandalous, it was rather strange to open this Pandora’s Box.   
  
_He_ was behind Angel’s undoing. _He_ held all reign over all those sensations, what he could and could not have.. Was this what he was missing out on?   
  
Alastor hadn’t even been aware of just how _loud_ the static was cracking around him, how stiff he’d been, or how much his mouth was _watering_.. Until another voice spoke up to snap him out of it.  
  
“...What th’ fuck?” Husk asked Angel, having _zero_ clue where this was coming from. But.. It _was_ Angel, wasn’t it?   
  
“Uh.. Congrats I guess, but chill the fuck out,” the feline added on towards the spider. Glancing at Alastor, he noticed the heat on the radio demon’s face. “Yer gonna break that one,” Husk then said about the deer, and swiftly Alastor turned the remote off.  
  
“Ah, I’ve just remembered some other matters that need tending to,” Alastor perked up, getting out of his seat and quickly excusing himself to go up the stairs - though, not without casting a few glances in Angel’s direction, contingently beckoning him to follow.  
  
"Oh, Husky, _babe,_ " Angel cooed, tone turning sour the moment the vibrations stopped, "that was the fucking point." He growled at Alastor as the other demon excused himself, watching him walk out of the room and out of sight. _Well!_   
  
He didn't know whether to bust his ass laughing or start screaming at Alastor, as the deer had the absolute _audacity_ to just get up and _leave._ It was such a shit, see-through excuse, too!  
  
And as much as he enjoyed Husk's company, _he was going to make Alastor finish what he started._ Angel covered his blue-balled irritation with a smile, carefully tucking his problem between his thighs so he could get up carefully without letting any of their secrets slip. "Y'think he'll kill me if I tease 'em any more?" He leaned over to kiss the cat gently on the cheek, "Thanks for the drink, snookums."   
  
Before Husk had a chance to answer however, Angel was already stepping out of his chair, carefully taking small steps in Alastor's trail- just as if he was bored, off to tease the radio demon to waste the evening away. But in actuality he was hot on Alastor's trail, a small pain of neglect stabbing through his core. Sure, he could've probably gone to his room and finished the job himself...   
  
But Angel was already knocking at Alastor's door, his legs feeling a bit weak as he used them to stand.  
  
“Oh, were you not sated?” Alastor teased as he opened the door, knowing exactly who was on the other side already. It seemed that little walk to his room had been just enough time for him to shake off his nerves and gather his wits. As if he hadn’t just been overwhelmed moments ago.   
  
No, now he was returning to play the game Angel invited him into. And Alastor had a sick pleasure from being able to leave Angel Dust _in_ the dust when it came to suddenly cutting him off and exiting.   
  
“I thought the purpose of this was to leave _your_ pleasure at the whim of _my_ hands, Angel,” Alastor prompted all too playfully with the tilt of his head as he pulled the remote out, waving it in front of himself for emphasis.  
  
Oh, so now he was all calm and collected. It was sickening how much he was being reminded of a certain shitlord, dangling Angel's desires right in front of his nose but never letting the spider have them. "Oh, fuck you." Angel rolled his eyes as he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him and leaning back on the wood as he finally got to release the hold on himself via his legs, his arousal poking prominently against the black fabric even though his annoyance.   
  
"Listen Smiles, I know you're new at this game. That's fine. But _obviously_ ya dunno how'ta fuckin' play!" Angel crossed his arms. "Wasn't even a warnin', and when I started gettin' into the intensity of the thing ya fuckin' _blueballed_ me." Sarcasm dripped at Angel's tone, daring to take a step close to Alastor, using his height over the other to his advantage. "Did I do something _wrong?_ Or is this unwarranted punishment 'cause you dunno how to train your _pet?_ " He hissed, referring to himself.  
  
He wasn't wrong. He _was_ Alastor's property now, through and through. Technically, he could do whatever he damned pleased with Angel for _any_ given reason, including 'because I just wanted to'. But...   
  
"Or are you just afraid because you've never had the gull to watch, nevermind _make_ somebody else cum?" The tables had been flipped, Angel getting all up in Alastor's personal bubble, their faces nearly touching so much so that Angel could see the dim red light Alastor's eyes gave off reflecting off his own fur.  
  
“Oh?” Alastor asked, looking both slightly confused but _interested_ at first, “And how, pray tell, _am_ I supposed to play?”   
  
Which may have been a mistake to ask - he immediately regretted it before it was answered, the intensity between their short distance quickly fraying the nerves Alastor had to scramble to keep even a semblance of them attached.   
  
“I...” Alastor tried to start saying, words falling short and crumbling off his lips. _Afraid?_ No, not afraid... That wasn’t it, and how dare he even assume so.  
  
Against better judgement, Alastor tested the waters by turning the vibrations on again by it’s lowest settings.. Perhaps it would either pacify Angel and get him to back off, or... if it escalated, at least he still had several different levels of settings to go through until it rendered the spider’s legs into jelly.   
  
“There’s a kinder way to voice your complaints to a beginner, dear,” the deer cooed. Seemed he was still willing to go now that he’d been challenged, at least.  
  
Angel watched all that scurried confidence falter, and he wasn't actually sure what he should do himself. Alastor was supposed to be the one in power- and he was currently fitting the 'deer in headlights' expression to a tee very well right now. The wrong move could probably get Angel's head removed, or something far more gory if he startled him wrong.   
  
Until Alastor went back to playing with him, the soft rumble of the toy in him having perhaps not the _desired_ effect Alastor wanted, but it was successful in coaxing Angel back into a more sex-hazed mood, at least.   
  
Angel had subtly backed them up until Alastor had been pressed up against the mahogany desk in the room, leaning over the radio demon until he could hook his knee up against the top of the wood, softly rolling his hips forward and rubbing up against Alastor's front through their clothes. "That's better.." He encouraged, repeating the motion and relishing in the friction. "One notch at a time," Angel huffed. "Like yer windin' up a music box..."  
  
Alastor’s breath hitched, his first instincts being to uncomfortably lean back, his free hand clenching the side of the desk. His claws dug into a wood, effectively leaving scratch marks. This wasn’t what he’d expected, but it was definitely what he asked for regardless. Still, as scarce of physical contact this was for Angel, Alastor himself was quite touch starved and thus sent for a spin now that he’d had someone all over him, _rubbing against him._   
  
The deer’s hesitance spoke more volume than the loud flurry of static radiating from around them - or even the occasional flicker of the lights - seeing as he hadn’t just shoved Angel off of him yet like he typically would. Curiosity had him gripped, despite how roughly his heart had been hammering against his chest. And it only raced more when he bothered to glance up into Angel’s eyes.   
  
_God, they were so close..._   
  
Trying to get a grip on himself, Alastor could only find himself nodding in response. It felt so good, and he was only getting more and more antsy as time went on. Slowly, he turned up the settings of the vibrator. And then he found himself releasing his grip on the desk in favor of clenching Angel’s hip, a silent gesture for _more_ in attempts to guide him to brush all the right spots.  
  
Angel softly keened, he could tell just by Alastor's body language that he wasn't sure if he wanted less or more. But by the claws digging into his hip, lust was surely driving them both forwards- familiar to Angel, a rare occurrence for his 'master'.   
  
It both felt like hours and only a few sweet seconds all at once, and suddenly Angel found himself settled on Alastor's lap, grinding up and down against _something_ that was not his own down there. His breathing was starting to get ragged, straining and wanting as the vibrations grew louder, his body tensed tighter, and the release he once was so close to at the bar was rushing back into his veins with a vengeance.   
  
Breathy swears and begs fell out of Angel's mouth like a sinner's prayer as steady, strong humps against Alastor became fast and out of sync, mindlessly chasing pleasure through his orgasm as Angel finally came. It was almost _violent_ with the way he jerked, four arms clinging around Alastor as Angel's body eventually slowed to a shuddering stop.  
  
Even if the inside of Angel's clothes caught the majority of it, it seemed like there was a _lot-_ a few drips running down the spider's thighs, not that he noticed -and even after when they should've been done, the toy still comfortably lodged in him was buzzing on it's own accord, not allowing Angel to take a break in a cruelly overstimulating manner. " _Fuck,_ Al.." Angel whined, too caught up in his own euphoria to notice the growing sound of static, it all being drowned out like white noise. Sitting up from his crouched position from over Alastor's shoulder, Angel seemed dazed. Tired, even.   
  
And then, something seemed to strike at Angel again. " _Shitshitshitshit,_ y'gonna make me cum again, _please_ Al, I-- _fuck-!_ " The unrelenting stimulation caused Angel's body to seize up and let go for a second time, this time with his back arching oh-so prettily, which almost caused him to fall off Alastor's lap.  
  
Alastor seemed just as swept up in it all over time, his nerves ebbing away - maybe Angel was right. Maybe none of this was so bad. And watching Angel writhe, gasping and moaning at the mercy of the radio demon was a new sense of power he felt that he could get used to. And, maybe it was something that could be considered _good_ when other methods feeding his cravings for control were not just vile, but _violent._   
  
Alastor almost fed another urge now, the one screaming at him to pull Angel even closer - despite how impossible it seemed that there was anymore space between them - and snuff out Angel’s desperate whimpering by sealing their lips together.   
  
And he almost _had_. That is, until he was met with the sudden consequences of their actions between Angel’s legs. The mess seemed to be what snapped him out of it all and startled the radio demon, unsure what to think of the actual release even if it _had_ been the goal.  
  
Yet, Angel... Had energy in him even after the fact. _Oh no._   
  
“Uhhhhh,” Alastor drew out awkwardly - _panicked_ as he suddenly found himself fumbling with the remote in hopes to turn it off, this time slowly instead of all at once. And then a shaky hand held it out to the spider, as if it were an offering or compromise for his next words - at least Angel would be able to... _take care of himself_. The other hand kept a tight grip on Angel, if only now for the purpose of keeping him from falling over.   
  
“M-my apologies, Angel,” the deer stammered, nervous and clearly overwhelmed with the current situation, but now being uncertain how to explain it. But even if Alastor was trying to opt out of it, he _did_ seem more considerate now that he somewhat understood how to play their ‘game.’   
  
“I.. I can’t.”  
  
"...can't _what?_ "   
  
Fatigued as he was, Angel could be easily coaxed into another round. And with the plug's easing fade he was granted this time alongside the numbing afterglow he was basking in, suddenly Angel was zeroed in on Alastor's pleasure and not his own.   
  
He was very much still sitting on top of the deer, experimentally pressing himself up against the protrusion in Alastor's slacks. "Y'know, if y'wanna use me for yer little _problem_ there, I'd be happy to be of service..." Angel suggested, the sick squish of fluids now between them causing everything to feel so much slicker than it was before. "I could go for anotha round..."  
  
Stamina was a learned trick of the trade when it came to sex, surely it wouldn't take long for someone like Alastor to get his rocks off and call it a day compared to someone like Angel, who did this type of stuff for a living. And with that, Angel was also used to _more,_ either others pulling him in multiple rounds or wanting multiple rounds for himself. There was hardly ever a time where once was enough, or twice alone was too many.   
  
_Too much_ nearly never existed to Angel, even when he was alive. Except for the time he overdosed. But that was more of an exception to the rule... and more than two orgasms wouldn't kill anyone.  
  
Alastor shuddered, exhaling a soft moan at the friction. But it doesn’t coerce him to let him continue, instead prompting him to now grab Angel by the shoulders and gently ease the spider off of him.   
  
“That’s.. that won’t be necessary,” Alastor insisted, the _predicament_ in itself already quite humiliating enough to be acknowledged. “This is.. perhaps not my speed,” he then explained.   
  
Alastor had a lot to think about now - part of him really enjoyed what had just happened. The beginning of it, at least. He couldn’t deny that there was a certain appeal so long as he could call the shots, but the aftermath was.. Something foreign, definitely. And now he wondered if maybe it was just another hurdle to cross over if Angel had already coaxed him into going even _this_ far on just a pure whim.  
  
A small stab of rejection sliced through Angel went he was carefully pushed off to stand on his own again, though he already had gotten what he wanted, hadn't he? So why did that hurt?   
  
"You sure?" The spider merely asked, still close enough so that the tide could turn any moment. Alastor could've very well grabbed him, shoved him to the floor or the bed, run his hands all over Angel if he so desired, but nothing came of it. It was interesting enough though to see that Alastor wasn't immune to sexual pleasure, even if he usually carried very little to absolutely no interest in it normally.   
  
Brief realization hit Angel. Usually the clients he dealt with were rough and perverse, only a few times had he dealt with shyer demons who didn't know quite exactly what they wanted. He had expected something power hungry and violent from the radio demon, like how he perused about typically. And maybe that would be accurate, much later when Alastor finally gathered enough control and wits about sex- but Angel completely had the upper hand in this field by far.  
  
Angel looked down and for sure, Alastor was _aroused_ by the looks of it, so was he _scared_ by it? Most demons in the deer's position would've grabbed him by the hair and shoved his mouth down to the root already.   
  
Slowly, Angel eased himself down on his knees in front of Alastor, running a few fingertips across the top of the other's thigh. "Y'want me to use my hand..? Wanna fuck my mouth?" He offered again, then resting his bust down on Alastor's lap. "Tits are an option, too." Angel's tone was daringly cheeky, but he didn't want to push it. _Too far, anyway._ _  
_ _  
_Alastor took a deep breath, seemingly uncertain of what action to take. He was used to Angel making advances on him, but normally things hadn’t escalated as far as they had today already. And it was more of a proposal that the deer could back out of rather than just teasing.  
  
Angel had been back for but a single day, and already the radio demon’s world was shaken up in a way he hadn’t expected. But part of him should’ve known to be on his toes in the spider’s presence, or at least when it came to persuasion.   
  
Yet, ironically as he told himself this, Alastor found himself going against his initial gut instinct and buckling down again. And Angel had barely had to say anything more to convince him to _try._ What was it about him..?  
  
“I... I suppose I can make an attempt to.. try this,” the radio demon found himself saying, mentally kicking himself for it. And not even for his _own_ sake was he agreeing, as much as his anatomy screamed for some attention he mentally didn’t want. No, had Angel let him be then.. It wouldn’t have bothered him for things to end. But Angel was _asking,_ and for some reason Alastor felt inclined to comply despite the lack of force being pushed on him. Not that Angel _could_ force him to do anything.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Alastor hesitantly found himself unzipping his slacks and pulling out the aching, throbbing problem between his legs. As awkwardly exposed as he felt by this, having never found himself in such a position before, there was at least less tension in his body now that he felt less _constricted._   
  
“This isn’t in my realm of expertise, so I... Apologize for lack of experience,” Alastor found himself fretting over, his face burning in either shame or nervousness or arousal - likely all three. The deer couldn’t even keep his eyes open or look at Angel any longer when he felt soft fur around his length, the sensation alone causing him to shiver again. It was smooth as silk against his flesh, and suddenly Alastor understood why Angel took so much pride in the abundance of chest fluff he adorned.  
  
Angel's expectations were for Alastor to dip out again like he did at the bar, disappear into the shadows maybe and leave him there to deal with the mess. But when his offer _was_ actually taken up on, it was an unexpected surprise. Not that he didn't want to go through with it, but now that he _had_ to Alastor had taken Angel off guard for a second time that day.   
  
Not that that stopped him from unbuttoning his coat to release his chest from it's own confines, fuck no.   
  
"That's okay, baby.." Briefly looking at what he was handling here, it only took a moment for Angel to properly position himself over the length and using the help of two of his hands to push his cleavage together, rolling in a repetitive motion that Alastor could move his own hips up into at his own pace while his other two hands rested on the inside of shaky thighs. It was like a comforting hold almost, just to let Al know that he was _there_ and nothing more.  
  
Once the pair had found a rhythm both seemed comfortable with, Angel began experimenting with different movements he might like, such as varying the pressure he squeezed the length with his tits at and observing Alastor's resulting noises... it was precious to hear the occasional slipping moan, or a noticeable flicker or switching noise from the radio-toned static. "Feelin' good..?" Angel encouraged, gazing up from his work to take a glance at Alastor's face, and what he saw could've made him melt under the right circumstances.   
  
Angel had seen all sorts of blissed-out expressions in his time, but there was something about seeing it on a face that was always so... _monotoned._ A constant too-wide smile, lidded eyes that you _knew_ had something evil behind them. But... it was different here. Alastor looked unfocused, almost relaxed from the usual tight-stringed demeanor he carried. Under pleasurable sensations that were new and unexplored... that was kinda hot. Angel found himself liking it more than he probably should.  
  
"That's it, Smiles..." Angel purred, aware of every stuttering movement Alastor made, ensuring every half-given up thrust between his tits was followed down. "Just like that." A wetness in his fluff was soon growing every time the tip pushed through the top, gentle squeezes coaxing out more pre with each push. It wasn't like they had lubricant lying around, or could stop to get some and then resume with the way things were going- but even if it wasn't ideal, Angel settled for drooling down on the cock each time Alastor humped up to provide more of an easy glide on them both. And between both their provided fluids, things were working out quite well.  
  
This all felt completely different compared to anything Alastor had offhandedly done with himself on the very rare occasion, and while it felt _amazing_ , the radio demon wasn’t sure he enjoyed the sensation still. He was hot under the collar, panting softly as claws once again gripped and dug into the desk he had to lean against.   
  
Hearing Angel’s voice speak so gently to him was doing more to him than the radio demon could’ve anticipated - and Alastor wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. It made him place all fleeting focus on the spider when he could actually bother to focus on anything at all. It made him focus on the hands resting on his thighs, made him remember who it was _doing_ this to him, even if he kept his eyes closed to avoid seeking out the reality around them.   
  
But Alastor had seen Angel’s photos at the studio before, and suddenly that was all he could see anyways as they flashed through his mind. The deer hadn’t put much so much thought into any of the photos before, not in the same way he was now other than the acknowledgement that Angel was aesthetically pleasing to look at himself. But the things being done to Angel, the faces he’d seen but never in _person_ for himself... Why did it all matter now?  
  
There was a tight warmth building in his core, one that inundated him with a sudden scrambling panic. This wasn’t _right_ , none of it was. Alastor banged one of his fists on top of the desk as he gasped, the clenching at the wood no longer enough to channel his frustrations through. The radio demon was seeing white, a rapid flickering of lights making it seem like an absolute _miracle_ that the bulbs hadn’t busted.   
  
But when Alastor forced himself to open his eyes, it seemed to completely set him off.   
  
While he’d already been out of breath, the radio demon was now beginning to hyperventilate for completely different reasons as an unknown hysteria settled in. Suddenly, the lights stopped flickering and just completely turned _off_ , leaving them in complete darkness albeit the red glowing of Alastor’s own eyes.  
  
“Stop, stop!” Alastor exclaimed, already finding himself pulling away himself. “I _can’t_ ,” was all he said again, only able to repeat the words he’d said before changing his mind moments ago. And as neglectful as it felt to only one particular part of his own body, Alastor found himself putting his length away and zipping up his slacks with shaky hands.   
  
He’d been _close_ , too.. But too much trepidation might’ve set him back anyways.  
  
Now time just felt frozen, and Alastor could only stand there like a deer caught in the headlights as he attempted to steady his shaky breath and shaky limbs. “I.. shouldn’t have done that,” Alastor wheezed out, regretful and maybe even _ashamed._ “S-Sorry..”  
  
Flickering lights and concerning fizzling audio in the background just seemed to be a quirk of Alastor's, and Angel was used enough to it now to not give it any immediate alarm. With everything building up so quickly, he would've thought that Alastor was just close to something really intense (as would be justified for such a prude,), but the moment the word 'stop' reached Angel's ears the spider did just that.   
  
He let go of Alastor entirely, slumping back to sit on the floor with a weird sense of... fear. Like he should've been scared of Alastor in such an unhinged state, or that his life could be ended at any given moment due to _reflex._ But instead Angel mainly just felt... _sad._ It was becoming clear that the suffocating feeling of fear in the room wasn't actually his own. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't apologize, consent can be retracted any time." The spider propped himself back up on his feet, taking a step back from the other demon to offer some personal space.   
  
It was a weird moment for the both of them. Uncharted territory in their own way-- Angel was used to, well, _being used._ And while Alastor was one who enjoyed pulling strings, engaging in sexuality was something he himself said he didn't have expertise in, nevermind _experience._ _  
_ _  
_Like they should've worked well together, but clashed anyways. Something was wrong.  
  
But he could think about that shit later. Part of Angel wanted to come close, make sure that Alastor was okay. He pitied him, but perhaps it was better for both of their skins to let Alastor recover from this on his own. "You're okay, Al. Take a breath. Y'not dyin' twice." He could offer words of comfort from the distance between them in the dark room, watching crimson-lit radio dials swirl and flicker until they calmed down back into more normal. hell-standard looking eyes.  
  
Seconds passed, time slowing to feel like eternity. (Which Angel guessed, it was, by technicality.) With the manic breathing hushing and the tension in the room falling back down, and no other words spoken between them, Angel took a few steps back towards the door. Perhaps it was best if he saw himself out.  
  
It was crippling and disorienting, whatever this feeling was that Alastor was experiencing. Almost like he didn’t feel _real_ the entire time he’d been panicking, or maybe that was just a defense mechanism to fight off the adrenaline coursing through his veins. But Angel’s voice still reached him all the same, even if he wouldn’t respond afterwards.   
  
Alastor still was rustled in the time Angel took to stand, to reassure him.. But the alarm that smacked him was something entirely different when he heard the doorknob being turned, causing him to perk up immediately.   
  
“Wait,” he said, “Where are you going..?”   
  
He forced any desperation or fright out of his tone when he asked, but perhaps the strain to sound calm was even _more_ pitiful than if Alastor had just allowed whatever emotion he was going through to seep through naturally. It wasn’t as if Angel _hadn’t_ just seen him freak out seconds ago, making it more strange to try and act casual immediately after.  
  
"Uhh.." Angel paused, "I figured that'cha might want some alone time. Do you..." He trailed off, hand briefly reaching away from the doorknob, "...do ya want me ta stay?"   
  
It might've been a stupid question considering the gut reaction he got when making his way to the door, that was surprising enough, but getting Alastor to actually say it was something else entirely.   
  
Though if he did end up staying, maybe that would also be for the best. He didn't know the whereabouts of anyone else in the hotel was right now, and right now he was still standing in ruined panties, a dirtied skirt and his coat was open with his bust slightly disheveled. How he would sneak back to his own room without getting caught or questioned would've been something he would've figured out, but not a fun time nonetheless.  
  
Alastor paused at the question, not exactly wanting to have to _answer_ it directly. But eventually, he found himself nodding quietly. And still that wasn’t really enough, was it..?   
  
“..Yes,” the deer said all too softly compared to his usual tone and demeanor, dropping the casual front he attempted to put up all too quickly. What had gotten into him..? Alastor sighed, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair.   
  
“I would appreciate your company still,” he mumbled, “If that’s quite alright with you...”  
  
"...okay." Angel agreed, silence briefly setting back in before he broke it again. "You good? Wanna talk about what happened back there?" He offered, though he wouldn't assume Alastor would _want_ to. But maybe, since he bothered to keep his company.   
  
Damn, this guy was chock-full of surprises tonight, wasn't he?   
  
Cautiously, he approached Alastor again, though not getting nearly as close as he did when he essentially cornered the deer. "Aight, ya got me. I ain't goin' nowhere." This was.. awkward at best, but he would let Alastor settle the arrangements now. For the sake of both their livelihoods.  
  
“It wasn’t all unpleasant,” was all Alastor had to offer, but otherwise shook his head afterwards when it came to talking about the situation anymore. And it hadn’t been, that much was true - if anything, the problem lay in the fact that it _was_ pleasant.   
  
However, the ball was in his court now and he could sense it - that was comforting at least. Alastor paused for a moment, then hesitantly brought a hand up to his mouth to pull a glove off. Bare, red claws then reached out to Angel and felt at the mussed fur on his chest, perhaps a gesture that he wasn’t uncomfortable with Angel’s touch. Alastor silently marveled at how soft it was for the second time that day, then another urge overtook him after he dipped his toes into just that small venture of touch.   
  
Sliding his glove back on, Alastor then tilted his head before speaking. “Would you lay on the bed? I want to try something,” he requested, giving no context to his intentions. Maybe he was getting back in the mood.  
  
Settling back into a more comfortable nature, Angel subtly puffed his chest out into the touch when Alastor stroked through his fur. "Wow, thanks. Best compliment anyone's ever gave me." He said sarcastically, playfulness slipping back into his own tone now that everything was seemingly okay again.   
  
Though he did catch himself blinking when he was asked to get on the bed, not that he was ever opposed. "Oh bambi, you don't even gotta ask." Angel stepped over to the mattress, sliding down and rolling over onto his back for Alastor. And perhaps it was just habitual, but Angel's legs were naturally open so someone could easily climb up between them, coincidentally giving Alastor an upskirted fullview. "This good?" He asked, a spark of lust slipping back into his tone as per usual for the pornstar.  
  
“Perfect,” Alastor replied, the view he was offered not something he particularly focused on. But the radio demon did start to take off his coat in silence, folding it neatly over one of his chairs. Still no explanation, even when he also then pulled some of his hair back to tie up neatly, which only added to the tension of what he was going to do next.   
  
Then he quietly crept onto the bed, making his way between Angel’s spread legs before he was above the spider. But he didn’t make any lustful advances on Angel like it seemed he would, no. Instead, the deer laid himself on Angel comfortably so that his head could rest on that soft chest, finding his suspicions of it to be the perfect pillow to be correct.   
  
A more relaxed sigh left Alastor then, practically nuzzling into Angel. Another odd behavior today, even for him. But it was at least less overwhelming for him.  
  
There was nothing to do but wait expectantly as he watched Alastor prep himself accordingly, and he repressed a small shiver racing down his spine when Alastor had positioned himself on top of him like he did. And he was waiting... and...   
  
All that buildup for _cuddles?_ Fucking _cuddles?_   
  
He pulled a grimace first, knowing how much gunk was in his fur right now- mainly his cleavage, dried pre and saliva a lovely mix to wash out later. But Alastor didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, the same demon who was having a panic attack earlier about putting his genitals in the same fluff he was currently laying his head on was quite at peace with the world now.  
  
Alastor didn't seem like he was falling asleep, just merely resting on Angel. And even if he was mildly uncomfortable with just the physical mess he was currently, he soon found himself too tired to care after lying down there with the deer in silence after awhile.   
  
Angel merely settled his arms around Alastor, a pair loosely hanging around his back and the other slowly stroking the tips of Alastor's ears, at least until Angel ended up succumbing to the warmth seeping into the covers around him and the body on top of him, and subsequently passed out.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
When Angel woke back up into reality, he was in a _much_ different position. Actually, in a whole different place than when he dozed off. Which was not the first time this had happened to him, but it was still just as disorienting every time. But instead of being tied up, or surrounded by goonies wanting to _do_ things to him, Angel was met with soft pink sheets and... pajamas?  
  
"What the fuck?" Was the first thing he said, looking down at himself. He was still in the hotel, but this was his room. And he was in his bed, _clean,_ in a silky two-piece pajama set that he almost never wore because it was simply too constricting for his liking.   
  
At least he had socks on, but... Angel distinctly remembered that was _not_ how he went to bed last night. Memories resurfacing, he knew he must've wiped out sometime after Alastor had nuzzled into his breasts, but anything after that was a complete entire mystery. And with a quick rundown of his hands over his chest and thighs underneath his clothes, his fur was rather well brushed out and spotless from any unsavory leftovers from the night before.   
  
Well, except for the base of the plug still sticking out of him, it seemed if Alastor had cleaned up any mess caused he left that little detail behind for Angel himself to deal with. He snorted lightly with amusement, stupidass radio demon...

Looking to the corner of the room, Fat Nuggets was contently dozing off, cutely curled up on his pillow with his food bowl filled with carrots and potato chunks. "And he says  _ I _ spoil ya, huh, Nugs..?" He softly chucked so his pet could remain sleeping, though it did make Angel smile at the thought. Stripping down nude to go pick out another outfit, Angel was stopped by a short buzz of his phone on the bedside table. He checked the screen and immediately any good mood he had was shot.    
  
' _ Where the everloving FUCK are you? _ '    
  
And that was only the most recent text out of... oh fuck, he had missed  _ calls, _ too. He had completely slept through the first half of his shift! He might've belonged to Alastor now, but... he still worked for Valentino. The overlord was still his daddy, if only in the most 'professional' sense. And he was still, very much his boss.    
  
"Fuck."    
  
Another buzz.    
  
' _ Just reading these now, angelcake? _ '   
  
He decided his time was better spent hurrying to get ready and hauling his ass over to Porn Studios was better than giving a shitty excuse of a reply.   
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
When Angel would arrive at the studio, Valentino was waiting expectantly in his office. A scowl was plastered on his face as soon as the spider walked in, clouds of smoke wafting in the room thicker than usual. The moth was tense, glaring a hole into Angel that burned so deep that he might as well have shot a bullet through him.    
  
“Oh, there you are, baby,” Valentino growled as he roughly pressed the butt of his cigarette in his ashtray, twisting the stick of nicotine to smolder out the flame. “ _ You better have a good fuckin’ excuse for being late. _ ”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit ended up being literally... SO LONG... compared to the last chapter. like nearly five times the length! insane. also, this shit ended up a lot softer than our last radiodust fic, which is a nice taste. they have a lot more softboi moments, bring on the fluff... yknow, for now. ;)
> 
> and given this is a radiodust/valangel fic, rough stuff is sure to come uwu GET EXCITED. also, thank you to everyone who's left a comment/kudos/bookmark/just any support for this fic in general! nothing is sexier than the sheer uncut rush of dopamine that shit sends to my brain. so really, thank you guys <3 and we'll see you in the next update! 
> 
> \--vocasonic


End file.
